Charming Trouble
by sans-border
Summary: Shizuru may be ignorant about some things of the world but she could honestly say that no-one should have expected this. A supernatural story with romance and the right amount of humour.
1. Chapter 1

I shouldn't have been surprised really. Father moved around so frequently that I barely had the sufficient time needed to make friends. Friends are not made on first glance. There is no 'fuzzy' feeling in the pit of your stomach which you think is a blatant indicator that this person that you're talking to right now is a person that you can rely on, you can talk to, you can share worries with. For me, it's very different. That 'fuzzy' feeling is something that you **think** that may be true. It's something that you **want** to be true. Moving to a neighbourhood where the fellow neighbours are like yourself, families of rich powerful businessmen, was not a good thing. Going to a school where the other students fawned over your every move, every step, every action was not a good thing. Only having people talk to you because of your status in society, because of the money you possessed, was not a good thing.

* * *

**Charming Trouble**

**Chapter I**

**

* * *

**

It was a regular day of August. It held no special importance, nothing to make it all the more memorable. The season was taking its time to transition to autumn, the trees shedding its coat of bright vivid colours to the more apathetic browns. The skies showed no signs of easing up its intense blue, meaning that the days will continue to be humid and sweltering.

A young girl stared out of the tinted window of a sleek black limousine, using the one sided window to freely observe without any restraint. She had the merriment of being accompanied by her parents. Actually, the situation would be better described as the young girl accompanying her parents for it was her parent's wish to move to this certain area.

"Shizuru, you should really stop sulking," her father said, his crimson eyes eyeing her intently over his netbook. "I apologize profusely for moving again when you had so nicely settled down but you need to understand that it's completely necessary."

The girl called Shizuru turned to regard her father silently. His brushed back black hair and pristine black business suit indicated that he was a man of status and power. Due to this life that he led, he had shut off his emotions as is suitable for his job, often forgetting to turn them back home once at home. This was something that she seemed to have inherited from him. She was able to put up a mask around all those around her to show them the person they desired her to be. One thing that she had surely inherited was his intense crimson eyes that had set her apart from others. Distinctively, some of his Japanese heritage had seeped through as they could be seen by her facial structure.

_If only you understood-_

"I'm sorry if you got the intention that I was sulking Father," Shizuru replied. "I was merely wondering how easy it would be for me to fit into a new society."

_How it feels-_

"Nonsense," he remarked, shoving her worries aside. "There is sure to be a few of my business associate's daughters attending this new school of yours. They've had the same upbringing as yours and though you may not have the same interests or views, it will be the exact same society that you have derived from."

_To truly be alone._

His wife sighed, giving him a reproachful look. She was a beauty that Shizuru had got her grace and elegance from. Though she was of Spanish descent as was shown by her light skin and dark blonde hair, both which had been passed to Shizuru, she was much in tune which the Japanese cultures and traditions. On more than one occasion, she has been often seen wearing kimonos that complimented her in one way or the other and when working for her husband in their share of business, she entertained guests with the Japanese art of ceremonial tea making. On this particular occasion, she wore a pale brown kimono that was decorated with pink faded cherry blossom petals tied by a darker brown obi.

"Keijo, don't be so insensitive. Not everyone has steel emotions like yours," she teased him slightly. "Although Zuru does try to hide hers so."

Shizuru smiled in embarrassment. Whether it was at the pet name that wasn't dropped after sixteen years or that her mother could see straight through her, it was unknown.

"Mother," she protested.

Adella merely chuckled before turning back to her husband. "Kei, don't make me use the female emotion card again. You don't know the wonders of oestrogen."

Keijo's strong facade didn't give him the ability to look embarrassed. "I understood it when you were bearing Shizuru, Adella," he said quietly, turning to his netbook exclude himself from the conversation.

"Zuru, I know this constant moving isn't the best conclusion to security but we're certain that this establishment is one that we'll be staying in from now one. Your father has secured a position in his newest business, a position that'll require him to be on hand for a long while," her mother said, knowing that this was the biggest issue on her mind.

There was the word again. Establishment. They could call it a house, an abode or even habitat but they could never call it a home.

"Are you positively sure?" Shizuru asked, cautious about this sentiment though her face didn't show any signs of wariness. "I do not want to make acquaintances with people whom I may never see again."

"Friends, Zuru, friends," Adella sighed. "You're supposed to make friends at this young age, not business associates."

"Ara, one cannot help but inherit their parent's habits," Shizuru retorted cheekily. "After all, I am usually required to attend your business parties."

"What are you talking about? I have plenty of friends," Adella laughed. "I think we're close to our new house."

Shizuru nodded and resumed her observance of the outside world. Objects and shaped blurred by as the young girl returned to her thoughts.

* * *

"Kids! Where are you?" A deep voice called out, impatient footsteps pacing.

A young girl with blue hair that bunched on two sides of her head with had two braids below them walked into the room silently and diligently. Her amber eyes watched as the older man frantically searched through countless papers hazardously thrown onto his desk.

"Father," she said, making her presence known.

"Ah, Nina," he said, looking up momentarily before continuing searching. "Are the others in? Can you call them down? Even if Miyu is here."

She nodded even though he couldn't see and walked away, returning soon enough with two other girls accompanying her.

"Uncle," a girl with hazardous blonde hair fairer than his said as she entered the room. "What's up?"

She reclined on the couch, her feet clad with canvas trainers resting on the coffee table. Her friend who had rather blunt cut cyan coloured hair sat next to her in a more polite manner shown by the blonde. Nina took a seat on a separate couch, leaving space for her father should he choose to sit.

"Alyssa, where's your sister?" He asked the blonde girl, picking up several documents and bringing them with him to the couches.

"No idea," Alyssa replied, examining her fingernails with disinterest. "You know how she never tells us anything."

"Ah, okay then. We can always update her later," he said before turning to the papers in his hands. "An important event is coming up and our whole family will be needed there."

"That includes Miyu too right?" Alyssa interrupted, wanting her best friend, often guardian, to be constantly around her.

"Of course, I know how you're inseparable," he joked before asking, "Is that fine with you Miyu?" When she answered in the affirmative, he continued, "Our boss is hosting some sort of dinner party, a social gathering if you will, for his arrival in this district. It seems that he's staying here for good so we will need to make an impressive first impression for him."

"Father, isn't your boss..." She trailed off unsure on how to address her father's somewhat creepy, overly familiar superior.

"Nagi is just the manager of our sector," he explained from her side. "He's in a position that allows him to assign us tasks but he does not hold power over the whole company."

"So you just want us to go to your boss's fancy mansion and mingle with the other spoilt kids?" Alyssa asked, already gauging out the possible attendees in her mind.

"Don't be rude," Sergay chastised her lightly. "And, not just socialise. I think it would help us greatly if you probed around the area and came back with a few numbers."

"I'll do what I can Uncle but I don't think I can survive the mindless rich girls who talk about immensely boring topics," Alyssa whined. "'Daddy bought a new house today, daddy made double the profits today, daddy got promoted to Principal Applications Executive of Ass Kissing.'"

"You're blowing it out of proportion Alyssa," Sergay said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I have a list of people you girls should take note of. Just be make sure you don't alert their awareness, last thing we need to do is wipe a person."

"Who cares, we'd be doing ourselves a favour," Alyssa laughed. "Why not give them a life where we don't have to listen to their drivel."

He ignored her condescending comment and passed around a paper which had various names listed on it. Miyu gave it a once over before putting it on the table in front of her, the names already stored in her mind by her impressive memory. Alyssa skimmed through the document, her blue eyes narrowing at the mention of a few names and Nina tucked the paper into pocket for later use.

"Father, who is the host?" Nina asked.

"Keijo Viola," Sergay answered, frowning deeply. "A man of respectable stature. He is the first profile we have little to no information on."

* * *

Shizuru graciously stepped out of the car held open by the chauffeur. She walked besides her parents towards what would be her new home. To call it a mere house would be an insult to this beautiful composition of architecture. It was nothing short of glorious, a true representative of a businessman's bank account.

The three Violas arrived to the front door where a butler opened it, bowing deeply as they passed. Shizuru took in the decor of the building, noting that it was impressively beautiful and well crafted. She looked up and stood in awe of the magnificent chandelier, supporting diamond-like glass that looked like falling icicles frozen in time.

"Miss Shizuru, do not stare. It is quite unbecoming of a lady," a stern voice spoke out from the depths of doorway, sending a cold chill down Shizuru's spine.

A woman of aged physique stepped out from where she was hidden and presented herself to the family of three. She bowed deeply and respectfully, nodding at the butler to fetch the luggage.

"Mr Viola, I hope you are well," she said in an attempt to be polite yet it came out in the same cold sharp voice. "There is a dinner arranged or if you feel particularly fatigued, your rooms have been prepared."

"Miss Maria," Keijo acknowledged the older woman in the smart black outfit. "How nice it is to see you again. We'd like start our dinner."

She nodded and showed them to a living room stating that the dinner would take thirty minutes to prepare. Keijo left for his office to start on whatever business plans he had, leaving Shizuru alone with her mother in a sitting room.

A maid deposited two cups full of rich green tea and the table and withdrew from the room immediately after enquiring about any other needs.

"This is an extravagant house, is it not Zuru?" Adella remarked as she sipped her tea.

"It certainly is Mother, I wonder how long it will stay as our house," Shizuru said, sitting in seiza position in front of her mother who was in a similar stance.

"Shizuru," her mother admonished. "I give you my word for it. It looks like we have somewhere to settle down long term."

Shizuru only hummed in reply, taking a sip of the bitter concoction. In certain situations it was better to reconcile than argue so Shizuru kept her thoughts to herself.

* * *

A girl dressed in black garb entered a household in the dead of the night. Her footsteps were silent, not even making a sound when her rubber soled combat boots made contact with the hardwood floor. She gave a fleeting glance at the clock, mentally noting that it was a little past midnight yet way past her allocated curfew time given by her guardian. Her hair was almost as dark as the midnight itself, tinges of blue betraying the fact that its darkness was not pure.

She crept into the kitchen; the moonlight that shone through the bare windows illuminated her pale skin making it appear almost stark white. As she opened the fridge, her stomach let out an embarrassing growl at the exact same moment. At the sound of a footstep, she looked around and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw a silhouette of a girl in the doorway.

Alyssa stood there, dressed in her nightgown as she tiredly rubbing her eyes. Her hair was stuck at sporadic angles, and her nightgown was almost indecent as a strap slid off her shoulder.

"Oi, go back to bed," the one at the fridge commanded in a harsh whisper before going back to scouring the fridge for edible items.

"Ne, you're back late. I thought you were a burglar. I was ready to defend myself," Alyssa said, her voice thick with sleep giving her a slight drawl. "What were you out doing?"

"That's none of your business," the other said snappily. She wouldn't be this ticked off but the events of the night wore heavily on her mind. To add to her frustration, there weren't any leftovers to reheat for a quick snack. "Go to sleep."

"I want some milk," she said, ignoring the orders and going to the fridge to get the aforementioned item. "You know, I can just get Miyu to follow you and tell me what's up."

The other wisely chose to ignore her and set about making a simple meal consisting of a sandwich, the only food she could make without spoiling it by some unexpected calamity. She set about getting the necessary items, manoeuvring around the lengthy kitchen to stay clear of Alyssa who didn't just want a glass of milk.

With her items prepared, she stuck a knife into a mayonnaise jar, choosing to use the white substance in replacement of margarine. After the thick layer coated the bread, she added some lettuce, tomatoes and cheese, the essential accessories used to make a good sandwich. She added on a slab of ham then thickly coated that with mayonnaise. Once done, she assessed the mayonnaise to normal food ratio, concluding that a little more mayonnaise was needed. When the bread was thoroughly saturated with mayonnaise, she situated herself on one of the kitchen stools with a glass of orange juice to compliment her snack. Alyssa, armed with cookies, biscuits and other rations to dunk into the milk, sat in front of her, much to the her dismay.

"That's so nasty," Alyssa commented whilst staring owlishly at the other eating the sandwich, a drop of mayo seeping out of the sandwich. "How the hell can you eat that?"

The other grunted her reply, her emerald eyes twinkling because of the distinctive, sweet flavour that mayonnaise produced.

"Natsuki, before you lose yourself in your morbid wet fantasies of mayonnaise land, I should inform you that Sergay has asked us to go to a dinner party," Alyssa said, nonchalantly dipping her cookie into the milk whilst Natsuki spluttered at her comment. "Mmm, that's good. Apparently it's a big affair so the least we can do is go and back up Sergay."

"I'll pass. We're not remotely related to him," Natsuki said, pausing in the midst of eating her sandwich.

"There's a new family in town so we're going to do a bit of soul searching. And the party's hosted by the big man at the top of the food chain," Alyssa added. "We're Sergay's representatives; he hasn't got anyone else apart from Nina."

Natsuki mumbled incoherently, still devouring her stuffed sandwich. Once finished, she chugged down the orange juice in one go and discarded the dirty dishes in the sink. She was at the doorway when the young blonde spoke again.

"Natsu, are you going to go?" She asked. "I hate these dreary functions, they lower my IQ and I'll only go if you're going. Besides, you need someone to bail you out of those awkward social situations you seem to get yourself into."

"Depends on what he offers me," Natsuki said before walking away.

Alyssa only shook her head in amusement before setting about eating the junk food placed in front of her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I won't get on the subject of my other fanfiction but in case anyone cares, I've brushed it aside for now.

The whole mayonnaise overload thing has purposely been exaggerated. I mostly add these little snippets for my own amusement, to silently poke fun at these characteristics.

The supernatural stuff will start later. For now you'll see some vague dialogue referring to it.


	2. Chapter 2

My days so far had been spent inside this house exploring the variety of rooms. I could have already guessed what rooms there were going to be. A large expanse of an office for Father to work diligently in, several bedrooms should we entertain any guests, a beautiful garden full of exotic flowers especially for Mother, a library packed to the brim with books varying on different subjects, a music room that looked over the garden to give a peaceful, tranquil aura and other rooms that were a necessity to a common house.

Although there was a copious amount of the rooms, truthfully it wasn't exciting. The floorboards didn't creak, there wasn't anything interesting in the drawers of countless chests and the attic held no secrets that a house of this age should. I was, without a doubt, bored.

* * *

**Charming Trouble**

**Chapter II**

**

* * *

**

Shizuru sat in a room that looked as if it ought to be on display rather than used for social necessities. There was a theme of red, a regal crimson colour that was apparent when one walked into the room. The white upholstery had a stylish red trim, subtle red lamps were placed in various locations and even a red shag rug thrown out to in front of the three settees. Shizuru personally thought it was an eyesore.

She sat in one leather settee, her back straight and prim and her hands clutched in her lap. Her mother sat on another with her personal maid beside her, ready to wait on every order.

"You want to take a walk?" Adella repeated dubiously.

"Yes Mother," Shizuru answered. "A short one around the neighbourhood."

Adella hummed in thought. She and Keijo were rather scrupulous when it came to Shizuru's upbringing. They, like every other parent, wanted the best for their daughter and because they had a large amount of money, there were no limits to their protection.

"Why not wander around our estate. It certainly is large enough," Adella offered her another proposition.

"That is a possibility however I just want to experience something new before you confine me in here," Shizuru said boldly.

"Zuru," Adella said in a light warning tone before dropping it. "You may loiter the streets as long as you come back before noon. And please, do not stray out of this neighbourhood."

"Thank you," Shizuru said. "But please do not address me like a dog again Mother."

She left the room with the sound of her mother's gentle laughter and the maid's suppressed sniggers and leisurely strolled down the hallways. Upon arriving at her room, Shizuru dressed in the proper attire and left the home to start her short journey in what would, or should, be her permanent neighbourhood.

* * *

Natsuki grinned in the privacy of her helmet as she swerved past the vehicles that were travelling too sluggishly for her liking. The activity was dangerous and potentially life threatening yet Natsuki did not feel any anxiety or fear. She thrived on the adrenaline rush. Her midnight blue Ducati was her analogy of utopia. She had learnt to drive one when she was a mere twelve years old and illegally owned her first Ducati only a year after. From then on she upgraded the Ducati with better parts, ultimately building it into a superbike. The only original piece she had from her first Ducati was the chassis and even that had been tweaked a little.

She was speeding away from a bar she recently discovered, escaping from the closed walls of cigarette smoke and that distinctive alcoholic smell to a place far more mellow and worthy of her time. She was not bar hopping as per se, she was abandoning that dingy shack for the ice cream stand that was stationed by a park close to her home. She was the type of person to take pleasure in simple delights.

She arrived at the park at a fairly deserted time of the day. The small amount of patrons ambling about suited her. Parking her bike by the sidewalk, she clipped her helmet to it and began to stroll towards the stand that sold the heavenly diary product.

The extravagant features of the park were ones that she had seen far too many times. There were lavish green gardens, stone pathways that lead to winding passages, towering balconies where patrons could view the beautiful landscape. Natsuki didn't see any of that. She saw a distortion of reality; this artificial image of false gardens concealed what lay beneath.

Natsuki looked up at the balconies. It did not matter if she wasn't discrete, people wouldn't identify her unless she was sought after. It was an uncanny ability that one, the blending into the crowd. She could be there, yet not be there. It was always the advanced ones that caught her out; so imagine her surprise when she looked up, straight into the eyes of a girl that appeared to bleed no energy.

Natsuki scanned her, the girl looked Japanese yet she had something else mixed into her heritage. It gave her an appealing exotic look and Natsuki found that she wouldn't mind checking this specimen out under different circumstances. It was not uncommon to find many families in this neighbourhood who had a little bit of everything mixed into the concoction they called their heritage. The factor they could all relate on was the Japanese part of them that connected them together.

Her eyes appeared to be a rusty brown colour and intently honed in on her. Natsuki scanned her one more time, not being able to place her face to the thousands of files she'd seen. She knew everyone in the immediate neighbourhood well enough like the back of her hand.

Unaware of how impolite she was acting, Shizuru continued ogling. Something about those inquisitive viridian orbs disconcerted her yet drew her in, daring her to move. They were locked in a staring match, neither willing to submit from each other's gaze.

She didn't know how long she stood there, it could have been hours or it could have been mere seconds. However long it was, she folded first; she turned away and hurried from the scene.

* * *

Ice cream in hand, Natsuki slipped out her phone from her pocket. The device was obviously customised as it appeared to be devoid of the signature features companies embedded onto their products. Upon her hand's touch, the phone lit up a neon blue and displayed an intricate insignia that would be unrecognisable to the average citizen.

Flipping through her contacts, Natsuki chose the familiar name in the D section.

"Hi Duran, I need a profile."

* * *

Once in her own courtyard, Shizuru slowed her pace to catch her breath. She straightened her clothes and swept a hand through her hair so as not to rise any suspicious in her mother. One hair out of place, literally, would be an excuse enough to lock Shizuru in for a good while.

She reached the front doors that were opened before she could have lifted her arm. The butler had anticipated her arrival and she smiled at him with embarrassment, knowing that he must have seen her hurrying through the security cameras.

Her mother's voice called out mysteriously as she strolled through a hallway and Shizuru met her in what seemed to be the third sitting room of the house. Adella's ever present maid was there but the presence of another girl, young like herself, did not go unnoticed and Shizuru smiled politely, which the girl shyly smiled in reply.

Once Shizuru lowered herself to the uncomfortable seiza position, Adella spoke.

"How was your venture into the wilderness?" Adella asked first and foremost.

Shizuru wanted to roll her eyes but was much too polite to do it in front of company. "I'd hardly call it that Mother, but it was pleasant. I've discovered the local park," Shizuru replied, wisely omitting the incident with the pale bluenette.

Adella nodded even though it looked like she didn't take the information in. "That's good," she said airily before moving onto the topic of which she called Shizuru in, "Your father and I have come upon a decision regarding your wellbeing."

Shizuru wasn't even aware that her 'wellbeing' was a subject of discussion.

"This young lady here is Erstin Ho," the girl bowed her head respectfully upon introduction, "She will act as your personal maid, much like Moriko is to myself."

"A personal maid?" Shizuru repeated dubiously. "Are the other maids and butlers not enough?"

Adella's eyes harden at Shizuru's defiance and it seemed like she wanted to give a stern tongue lashing but for whatever reason, she held back.

"This isn't up for discussion Shizuru," Adella finalized. "You must understand that we aren't doing this to cage you in or whatever exaggeration your adolescent mind is concocting, I'm sure."

To say Shizuru was a bit embarrassed for being chastised in front of a stranger would be an understatement. She could feel her facial muscles itch as they desired to morph into a frown and she knew she would feel their aching protest against keeping her emotions veiled.

"You may think we don't want you leaving the house or roaming the streets and you'd be right," Adella continued her mini-rant. "We care about your safety and as the daughter of a high profile businessman, you are more susceptible to danger than anyone else. However we don't want you to be holed up forever and if you have Erstin or any other of the staff to accompany you wherever you go then we'd feel more at ease."

For a second, Shizuru pursed her lips shrewdly before smiley amicably as if she didn't disagree with the decision in the first place. "When you phrase it like that, how could I disagree?"

* * *

"What do you mean you can't get in?" Natsuki's asked incredulously into the phone.

"_I was in but I got cut off," _the deep voice replied, almost sounding like an animalistic growl. "_I did not manage to download anything but I do have some information stored in my memory."_

"Tell me what's useful," Natsuki ordered. Her mind was already gauging the possibilities of why the information was not available. Was there a firewall Duran had run into? Or could he have possibly activated some protective wards? A system failure perhaps.

Natsuki snorted. That was as absurd as demon springing up from hell and talking a decisive crap in every religious establishment it came across. She balked when she remembered that was pretty plausible.

"Ugh, that's just some common knowledge stuff I could get from her medical files," she sighed. The voice on the other end apologised and she brushed it off.

"_If I may step the line and inquire Natsuki, why do you need this information?" _Duran asked.

"No particular reason other than the girl piqued my curiosity," Natsuki answered. She scratched her head for a moment before waving her hand dismissively, even though Duran should not have seen it. "Forget about it Duran, I don't need to go out of my way to find her profile."

"_Wouldn't the mere act of attempting to look at her profile be 'out of your way'?"_

"Okay, now you've crossed the line, talk to you later," Natsuki snapped, out of embarrassment rather than anger. She shut the phone with a resolute snap before Duran could reply and went on her way to her bike.

* * *

Shizuru glanced sideways at her newly appointment maid, wondering why the girl had an intense look of concentration donned on her face. She knew it was rude to ask, no matter how desperately she wanted to know. What was the purpose of staring at the cup between her hands so intensively as if she might make it levitate with her mind power?

"I apologise if my behaviour offended you earlier today," Shizuru said, breaking the mantra Erstin appeared to be in. Erstin head snapped up as she met Shizuru's eyes quickly. "I had not meant to come off as rude and unwelcoming, I just did not expect this proposal."

Erstin courteously accepted the apology. "I understand your situation Miss Viola," she began quietly, "and I know you'd rather not have me here. I wouldn't want to upset you Miss so I'll try to stay out of your way as much as I can."

Shizuru shook her head slowly. Erstin feared she may have upset or annoyed her with the suggestion and bowed her head to show her submission to her new mistress. She only wanted to have a pleasant relationship without any drama or disagreements.

"That won't do," Shizuru announced and Erstin shrunk even more. "If you are to accompany me everywhere I go then I'd like to get to know you rather than ignore your presence."

Erstin blinked owlishly and Shizuru continued. "I believe we weren't introduced so why don't we start from there," she requested warmly.

Puzzled, yet welcoming this friendly aura, Erstin hesitantly began to speak.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Bit of a dull chapter but I just wanted to introduce a few more characters. Next one will be a bit more exciting.

I've noticed that I include too much information, pointless information that is, in my stories, making chapters super long. I've tried to eliminate all irrelevant details but now I've feared I've made it too short. Ah well...

It's late, I wanted to get this out before the tedium that is a Monday began so words and editing may be sloppy. I'll check it over properly later. Much love reviewers and readers alike.


	3. Chapter 3

**Charming Trouble**

**Chapter III**

**

* * *

**

Countless books sat comfortably in their righteous place on towering bookshelves. Their delicious musty aroma enticed visitors of the library to invite themselves in and settle in a relaxing chair with one. Shizuru ignored the allure of the novels and diligently studied the subject of biology. She had much to improve on as her previous school had a completely different curriculum to the one she was to enrol in. It was troublesome really, and a waste of her time to learn many things that would be classed as defunct.

The door of the library was opened and Shizuru momentarily looked up from her book in hopes of meeting a welcomed distraction. She set her eyes on the shy blonde maid dressed in the customary maid outfit.

"Miss Viola, your parents are requesting your presence in your father's office," the maid said, her light green eyes timidly meeting the crimson red.

"Erstin, how many times have I told you to call me by my first name?" Shizuru teased lightly, taking amusement from Erstin's sudden fluster in her presence. "You are my personal maid after all. I'd feel much more comfortable if we were on familiar terms with each other."

Erstin merely nodded meekly before bowing and leaving the room to avoid saying her master's name at all. Shizuru sighed at the quick departure and soon followed, putting away her textbook and heading through the labyrinth of hallways to the designated destination.

Once arriving at the doors she knocked and let herself at her father's call. Her mother was sat at one of the sofas sipping daintily on her teacup Keijo was behind his desk typing away on his computer. Adella patted the space next to her and Shizuru came forth, sitting and accepting the cup of tea she was offered. Her father soon joined them, sitting on the sofa across from them.

"So, the party is tonight," Keijo started. "I presume that you both have all that you need to prepare for it, such as your kimonos."

"Yes, of course dear," Adella replied first. "Everything is set and ready for us. Miss Maria has taken it upon herself to deal with the details of the party. My kimono is ready and your suit has been neatly pressed. Zuru," she addressed her daughter, "A new kimono has been delivered to your wardrobe. I hope you wear it tonight, after all it was your father who picked it out."

"If that is the case, I'm sure it'll be beautiful. I shall wear it. Ookini Father," Shizuru thanked her father who awkwardly accepted the thanks with a stiff nod and lack of eye contact.

"Hmm, well regarding the event tonight, I've asked your maid to accompany you," he mentioned, his hard chiselled features morphing into a slight frown. "A lot of the young men will be attending and it is most probable that they will be talking to you in efforts to pique your interests. I merely ask that you form friendships with these boys and if you must, go on supervised dates with them. You are nearly of age so your mother and I discussed it and we felt that it was a suitable time for you to settle for a fiancé."

Shizuru smiled and nodded as though she agreed. The pleasant facade showed no traces of the anger of which she was feeling.

"The Delgado's eldest son is two years older than you. His family owns a major building company that has individual factions worldwide. If they merged with our contractor unit then profits will surge by a minimum of 21.7 percent. The Fonseca's son is only a couple of months older than you yet he's already trained and ready to take over his father's law firms. Hmm, this would raise the stocks by..." And just like that, her father went into his business mode, discussing details and profits as if he was talking to his associates.

By the time he mentioned more than a few names, Adella felt it was time to put a stop to her husband's rambling.

"Kei," she said. "Remember what we talked about."

He looked at her, a little annoyed that he was interrupted in the middle of his tirade but nodded none the less.

"Ah, yes, how could I have forgotten?" He asked rhetorically though it sounded somewhat sarcastic with his straightforward tone. "Your mother felt it was necessary to present you with a _choice_," he said, uttering the word as if it was something vile.

Adella picked up where he left off, ignoring his tone. "Dear, we understand that you may want your freedom and consider your own husband so we have left the choice of picking to you although he'd have to pass your father's approval," she said, squeezing Shizuru's knee. "That way, you won't feel suffocated in this society yet fulfil your father's desire to have you married and safe."

_Safe. _

"What do you think about that?" Her mother asked, trying to gauge her daughter's reaction.

_To be secure from danger, harm and evil._

"It sounds ideal," Shizuru said, her perfect smile never once faltering in its mask.

"Good," Keijo said straightaway, walking back to his desk which indicated that she was dismissed.

"Well dear," Adella finished, "Your father and I are going to resume our work."

With that, Shizuru politely smiled and left the room. Once outside in the solitude of the empty hallway, Shizuru clenched her fist tightly for she could not find any other way to purge her frustrations. She stiffly walked away from her parents' office. Her crimson eyes were set in glare focusing on nothing but the uninterrupted space.

Though her parents' sentiment meant well, she still knew it had control over her future aspects and any relationships she wished to pursue. She was not truly free and never would be as long as she was kept under her parent's wings.

She clenched her fist harder, her nails biting into the soft flesh, blood slowly travelling from the wound on a voyage through the crooks of her hand. She cursed her parents for wanting this. She cursed the politics of business. She cursed herself for not speaking her mind.

* * *

Sergay damned his hair for the umpteenth time today. The problematic locks refused to sit down and were persistent on sticking up. He wore a crisp grey suit with a black tie that remained undone as his focus was on his stubborn hair. Preparations for the night left him restless. There were only a few short minutes left until they had to leave and he had no time to debrief his girls.

"Girls! Come down!" He shouted whilst raking a comb through his hair in a futile effort to tame it. "We have to get going!"

Soft footsteps of someone walking down the stairs met his ears. He recognised that familiar footfall and was met with the sight of his adopted daughter Nina who wore a pale green Chinese styled dressed that ranged from a high collar to the ending just above her knees. The silky material was patterned with an elaborate arrangement of oriental dragons that did nothing but enhance the beauty of her sharp Chinese features. Her hair was done up in its usual style which added to the cultural theme she had.

Sergay smiled as he walked towards her, laying his hands on each of her shoulders.

"You look very radiant Nina," he complimented her, drawing the faint hints of a blush on the girl's cheeks. "Have you seen the others?"

She told him they were on their way and with her dainty hands, she gripped the silky tie and knotted it neatly for him. They both turned to the stairs at the sound of new footsteps. Alyssa was the first to be seen in her delicate light purple dress that was left sleeveless with two straps to brace themselves on her bony shoulders. The dress had a wide neck that covered her modest bust and it cut off just below the knees. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun that left two strands to frame her youthful face.

Miyu followed Alyssa. She was wearing a dark blue ensemble that contrasted against her unusual pink eyes. It was similar to Alyssa's in the sense that it had two straps to hold itself up. The differences lied in its length that reached to the floor and the empty back which showed and adequate amount of unblemished smooth skin. Her hair was done in its usual style and the accustomed attributes were effective in achieving the look of simplicity.

"Wow, you two look stunning," Sergay commented earning himself a grin from Alyssa and the usual impassive stare from Miyu.

"Of course we do," Alyssa said before sneakily adding, "Just you wait until you see Natsu."

He hesitated at that tone and asked, "Has she bought a wonderful dress with that extra money I gave her?"

"Sure," Alyssa drawled the word out, taking pleasure in his squirming. She took Miyu's hand and dragged her to stand next to the father and daughter, waiting for the final member of the family to grace them with her presence.

"Natsuki!" Sergay shouted, cupping a hand over his mouth for the amplified effect. "Come on, we have to leave now!"

They heard the clattering of footsteps on the floor as they descended down the stairs, they were first met with the sight of smart black shoes as opposed to the prim heels the other girls were wearing. A surge of dread shot through Sergay. As Natsuki descended further down the stairs, the quarto saw that she had on black trousers, a messily tucked white shirt that had a loose black tie hanging from it and to top it all off, a black form fitting blazer that was left unbuttoned.

"Natsuki! What are you wearing?" Sergay asked, close to soiling his pants in a state of panic.

The girl in question shrugged noncommittally and answered plainly, "Clothes."

Sergay ran a hand through his hair, forgetting that earlier he was so adamantly trying to set it down. "When I gave you money to buy clothes, I meant a dress! A frock! Just some sort of girly item," he cried in dismay.

Natsuki shrugged again and walked towards the direction of the front door. "I entertained the idea," she explained, "but a dress will limit my mobility. Previous experiences can vouch for that. Might as well get going now though, there's no time left to change."

"It'll have to do, just knot your tie neatly," Sergay said dejectedly.

They all headed out but the situation would not be commonplace without Alyssa adding a sneaky comment. "Uncle, you know it's not like Natsuki to wear dresses. Hell, it was hard enough to get her to wear the girl's uniform for Fuuka," she laughed. Even though Natsuki glowered at her in response, she carried on regardless. "Anyway, the pseudo-badass look is in season now, don't you read your generic fashion magazines?" She added.

"No Alyssa, I forgot to renew my subscription," Sergay deadpanned, unlocking a sleek black Mercedes with his key.

"Well you don't know what you're missing," Alyssa commented, settling herself in the soft leather cushions in the rear between Natsuki and Miyu.

The rest of the ride was spent in companionable silence until Alyssa felt the need to interrupt it with her candid comments.

"How did you get Natsu to come anyway?" She asked, pondering the list of items good enough to bribe the older girl to attend. There weren't many things of that list as it took a lot to please the older girl.

Sergay's hands clenched the steering wheel as he resisted the urge to bang his head against it. He mumbled something which all occupants, except for Natsuki, strained to hear.

"What was that?" Alyssa asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"I contributed to that death trap of hers," he repeated miserably.

Natsuki who was staring out of the window allowed a little smile to play on her face. Alyssa cracked up and Nina sympathetically patted her father's arm.

* * *

"We're here," Sergay announced, pulling into a long extravagant driveway that had enormous trees towering over the edges of the path.

When the trees started clearing, a huge mansion dominated the view. The front of the mansion was littered with expensive and impressive cars parked in an organised parallel order. Sergay drove around the huge ornate fountain and pulled up to the front porch where four of the many butlers opened the doors to let the family out. Sergay handed one of them his keys and headed for the entrance of the mansion with the four girls in tow.

The door was opened for him by another faceless butler and the five revelled at the expensive interior.

"Sir, if you'll please follow me," a maid spoke up once she confirmed his identity.

They followed the maid through the hallways decorated by paintings that were sure to have cost the owners millions. Alyssa recognised a few and let out a low appreciative whistle. She was about to comment when Sergay gave her a warning glare. She rolled her eyes and grinned at Miyu who automatically returned it with that queer smile of hers.

The maid arrived at two doors and pushed them open, revealing a large ballroom that had been magnificently decorated, obviously to show off the owner's wealth.

"Well, God _damn_," Alyssa accidently blurted out, her mouth hanging open.

"Alyssa!" Sergay hissed, glaring at her before putting up his charming facade and smiling at the other guests he recognised.

"Mmm, these guys went all out, didn't they?" Alyssa asked, eyeing the exaggerated amount of maids and butler all of whom stood dutifully at the fringes of the ballroom. Alyssa could not deduce whether they were there with the intention of aiding patrons or to watch them. "I'm going to get search for some food but when the boss comes, I'll find you Uncle. C'mon Miyu, let's go."

Sergay sighed as he watched Alyssa dragged Miyu by her hand. Shaking his head, he turned to speak to Natsuki only to find her missing. He groaned and looked towards the other blue haired girl.

"I'm not going anywhere Father," Nina smiled, which he returned, offering his arm up for her to take.

He led her through the pack of wealthy business to a woman who had a daughter the same age as his. The woman had long dark hair, an auburn colour that was bordering on black. Her mirthful blue eyes were fixated on her younger daughter who was making faces at a liquid she was drinking. The younger one was an almost identical image of the older woman. She had lighter waist length hair, similar blue eyes, an innocent face and a much less developed body.

"Rena," he addressed her with a polite nod of the head then turning to the younger one. "Arinko, how are you two?"

Before the one dubbed as Arinko could fume at him, Rena answered his pleasantries. "We're fine Sergay," she said. "Ah, you both look extravagant today."

"Thank you Miss Yumemiya," Nina thanked. "You look exceptional as always."

"Thank you Nina, it seems you have the manners that your father has so readily forgotten," she teased.

"Ah, sorry," he said, flustering at the blunder. It wasn't a manner of forgetting, it was one of being captivated by her form fitting dress. The sight always managed to mangle his thought process. "You look beautiful Rena."

Before she could reply to his comment, Ariko pouted and interrupted their conversation. "What about meeeee?" She whined. "No-one has said anything about how I look!"

"You look very ant-like Arinko," Sergay said, patting her head.

"Mou Sergay!" Arika whined and pouted some more before turning to Nina. "_You _think I look nice, don't you Nina?"

Nina rolled her eyes at the desperate plea before humouring her. "Yes Arika, you look nice." As soon as that was said, Arika pounced on Nina, hugging the life out of her. Nina tried freeing herself but fell victim to the 'hug of doom' as she so eloquently put it.

"Sergay, you need to stop making fun of my daughter," Rena admonished, bumping shoulders with him.

"I can't help it," he laughed. "She really is like an ant."

"You do know that she inherited her looks from me," she said, feigning anger.

Sergay paled and stuttered to fix his mistake but before he had the chance to, everyone fell silent and all eyes were on the stage where a spotlight shone on a man stood at one end of the ballroom. Alyssa and Miyu approached the four, offering a silent greeting. Natsuki soon slithered up to them with her hands in her pocket all the while watching the stage although her eyes betrayed how unfocused she was.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me a great pleasure to introduce to you the Viola Corporation. The corporation was an establishment that started..." The man began to drone on about the company's history, a fact which even some of the employees did not care about. Amongst the number of the inattentive attendees was a rapidly dying Alyssa. Dying from the mundane speech regarding people who have ceased to exist that is.

"And blah, blah, blah," Alyssa muttered loud enough to warrant a glare from Sergay and the few who were near enough to hear. "What? No one cares about this stuff anyway."

"Alyssa, the speech is directed at those who are new to the company," Miyu informed her, a lot quieter than Alyssa had been. "The company has recruited more than 200 members for the newest firm that has opened up."

"Yes Alyssa," Sergay hissed. "You obviously haven't read the sheet I gave you. You should be more like Miyu, she's such a good role model for you."

Alyssa shrunk at his tone and glared at him heatedly. "Miyu has five criminal offences on her record," Alyssa said, swimming in the satisfaction of his open-mouthed shock at the revelation.

Miyu herself said nothing but her expression steeled more so than usual, something which didn't go unnoticed by Natsuki who was already in knowledge of this piece of the information. Arika was the most amazed of all and also showed that surprise in the loudest way.

"Whaaaaaat?" She shouted, gaining the attention of more people in the room.

"Ah, I apologise sincerely for the interruption," her mother said them, embarrassed by the sudden attention.

She redirected a glare at her daughter that had intentions of punishment for later. Arika gulped and Nina just merely shook her head at her antics. Alyssa snickered but said no more as the speaker on stage raised his voice to gain the floating attention of the audience to indicate that the highly anticipated moment of the whole event has arrived.

"And ladies and gentlemen, it is an honour for me to introduce to the Viola legacy!" He cried with much enthusiasm that induced a raised eyebrow from Miyu.

Natsuki herself furrowed her own brows though not for the same reason. She lowered her head towards Alyssa and asked quietly, "What are the host's names?"

Alyssa looked a little surprised but shook her head knowingly after the thought settled it. "Of course you wouldn't have researched them," she said. "Well we have the boss man Keijo Viola, he's the one who founded all of this, then there is his bound to be beautiful wife Adella and their probably equally stunning daughter Shizuru."

The audience applauded at the entrance of the Violas and Natsuki nodded to Alyssa. The pair of doors which had been kept clear started to open slowly, a light emitted from the gap successfully creating a silhouette of three figures. As the door opened fully, the trio of a family stepped into the hall, claps and cheers erupting from around them.

"It's like God just walked in," Alyssa muttered, clapping along with the rest of them.

Natsuki nodded as if she registered what was said but her eyes were intently focused on the youngest of the trio, Shizuru Viola.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I've neglected to mention that this story once used to be something else but I'm adding new scenes, dialogues, roles... etc to turn it into the story that captivated me.

Another late night entry, shall edit as necessary tomorrow as it is currently too late to be thinking.

I'm in the process of filling the holes in the next chapter. I'm trying to get it out before early April otherwise we'd be waiting till late May on account of me going to India. I would take my laptop to write but this crappy contraption's battery life is pretty pathetic and the electricity over there is unstable.


	4. Chapter 4

This party as blown far out of proportion. Father was a powerful figure in businesses around the world, this event was a sort of 'coming out' as most would phrase it. The sales in this particular district were declining slightly and the cause was unknown but Father was sure that the new unit workers were slacking off while the boss wasn't here, assuming that they were allowed to not work to their full potential. Father's ubiquity would surely raise their spirits and charisma, if not by his presence then by force.

* * *

**Charming Trouble**

**Chapter IV**

* * *

"Miss Shizuru, if you please, the preparations need to start now," Erstin spoke from the door, a gaggle of maids giggling behind her.

"Of course Erstin, ladies, come in," Shizuru said, rising from her seat at the dressing table.

The young maids swooned when their Ojou-sama smiled at them. Two were carrying the kimono that Shizuru was to wear and another was holding a delicately designed boxed that housed all the accessories for her hair and makeup.

"Well, I believe we should get started," Shizuru said, smiling her signature smile at the maids again. As predicted, they blushed and swooned once more.

Once the preparations for the kimono had undergone and it was now adorning on her body, Shizuru dismissed all the maids apart from Erstin. She sat upright on the chair before her dressing table as Erstin prepared the necessary items.

"Erstin, I hope transferring to this new school with me isn't too much trouble. You could always decline Father's request, you mustn't feel inclined to agree to his every bid and biding," Shizuru said, watching Erstin's body language for every indication of refusal to her father's request.

"I personally don't mind," Erstin replied in her feather soft voice. "I have no qualms about transferring. I was never really attached to my old school in the first place. Also, Fuuka Gakuen is a really prestigious school and your father is paying for my scholarship," she added, a shy smile playing on her face as she gently combed through Shizuru's locks.

Shizuru smiled gratefully through the mirror. "To be brutally honest, I am pleased. I can't help but feel apprehension when I step in new boundaries," she confessed.

"I wouldn't have thought it," Erstin pondered idly.

"Why? Does Erstin see me as emotionless?" Shizuru teased knowing that she tended to come off that way.

"Of course not," Erstin replied easily.

Over the short amount of days she had spent with the Viola heir, she had learnt that Shizuru had a vicious teasing nature and through endless playful remarks she taught herself the counterpart to Shizuru's attacks: a cool head. Shizuru was relentless in her aggravating banter, she made many maids blush and sputter much to the dismay of the head maid, Miss Maria. Though this was the case, the younger girls often threw themselves at the chance to do Shizuru's every whimsical request just for the hope that she talks to them or at least smile at them which led Shizuru to form her own type of amusement.

"Mou Erstin, the least you can do is humour me," Shizuru pouted slightly. "For help me I have to endure many guests at Father's business party tonight.'

"I'm sure you'll meet many interesting characters at the party, you should save your enthusiasm for then," Erstin said, smiling brightly as she started putting in various clips and pins into Shizuru's hair.

"You're getting bold Erstin. I'm not sure if I like that," Shizuru said playfully, turning around once Erstin had done up her hair.

Erstin said nothing but merely smiled whilst moving to apply a touch of make up on Shizuru's face.

* * *

Once Shizuru was done with her preparations, she allowed Erstin to get ready and went to meet her parents in the lounge. Upon entering, she saw that her mother was sat in one of the seats drinking her ever present tea. She was wearing a kimono much like hers and even though she wasn't of the Japanese descent, it did nothing but emphasise her foreign beauty.

"Shizuru, join me," her mother beckoned her. "Your Father is making sure that everything is set."

"When are the guests to arrive?" Shizuru asked, taking a seat besides her mother and accepting a cup of tea.

"They've already arrived dear," her mother replied. "We'll let them mingle before making a fashionably late entrance."

Shizuru said nothing in reply and sat with her mother, sipping daintily at the tea. It wasn't long until her father returned from his business in a pristine suit and motioned for them to join him as he stood in the doorway. The trio strode down the long hallway and as they got nearer, the blustering of the crowd got louder.

They found themselves waiting for their cue to enter as the spokesman gave his long winded speech about the company's history. Shizuru's father turned to her once more to remind her of what they spoke of the night before.

"Now Shizuru, try to mingle with as many guests as you can. A few of the younger girls may be attending your new academy," he said, returning to face the doors in front of him. "Just don't stay anywhere alone."

Before Shizuru could speak, her mother piped up from between them. "Zuru, you just have fun and try to make a few friends so you won't be uncomfortable on your first day of schooling," Adella said, breaking down her husband's words to make them sound more comforting.

"Haruka Armitage and Tomoe Marguerite attend this academy, do they not?" Shizuru asked, wondering what had become of her rival, one-sided for Shizuru did not care much for petty rivalry, and younger cousin. "And are they here today?"

"That ever so boisterous Renji would never miss a chance like this to boast about his business and try to get one up on me," Keijo said. If he wasn't such a stoic character then he would have rolled his eyes or maybe even clench a fist.

"Keijo," Adella admonished him. "He has been your friend since you were young. It's not his fault that it's an Armitage's trait to be so... Eccentric over things."

"Eccentric is an understatement," Shizuru said quietly, recalling her own experiences with the youngest of Armitages.

When the sound of applause rang out, their conversation was promptly halted. Shizuru's parents held up their respective arms for Shizuru to take a hold of as she was in the middle of them.

The door slowly opened and the cheering and clapping was almost deafening. After the parents gave the youngest an encouraging glance, they stepped into the ballroom with their pokerfaces set to smile. Shizuru could pick out a few faces of family and close acquaintances but there were many more that she was unfamiliar with.

The trio walked up the stage with all eyes on them. Keijo gave a quick thanks to the man who introduced them before taking to the microphone to start his speech.

Once Keijo begun his speech, Alyssa lolled her head one side to stare at Sergay through narrow slits. "This is pretty boring," she whined. "The food wasn't even up to my expectations Uncle."

"I thought that anything that is at least edible would be up to your expectations," Sergay said with a smirk.

"I think you may have confused me with Arinko," Alyssa snickered as the girl in question fumed.

"Alyssa! Don't make fun of me," Arika cried, clenching her fists in anger.

"It's true Arinko," Sergay commented, adding fuel to the fire. "You vacuum food down like you haven't eaten in days."

"Even when you're eating dessert straight after a five course meal," Alyssa added, chuckling as the blood rushed to Arika's face. She then did her own impression of Arika to further the insult. "You're like, 'Munch, munch, munch. Give me some more cake!'"

"I do not sound like that!" Arika squealed, her voice hitting the notches that Alyssa had impersonated.

"Like hell you don't," Alyssa laughed, patting the younger girl on the back in mock sympathy.

"Children, children, children," Rena scolded, standing away from them so it didn't look like they were together, "You're attracting attention."

Alyssa and Arika looked around to see that the party goers were once again staring at them. To add to the embarrassment, they saw that at the front the Violas had also stopped to stare at their rude interrupting act. Alyssa took the initiative to set things straight as she was sure that Arika would mess it up somehow.

"We apologise for the interruption," she said bowing deeply to show her respect.

Arika hadn't even bowed so Alyssa forcefully pushed down her down until her forehead almost touched the ground. When they both looked back up, Keijo looked at them for a second before turning to the man who had taken to the stage before him. He said something to him and received a whisper back. Briefly for a short instance, almost as if it had never happened, Keijo's eyes flickered towards Sergay before once again addressing the crowd.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Sergay muttered in distress, just about resisting the urge to pull at his hair in a public place. "Oh god, he looked at me... He's going to fire me!"

Rena shushed him and put a hand on his arm for comfort. "Calm down Sergay," she soothed. "He can't fire you over something like this. He'll probably see the humour in this situation."

He had calmed down a notch yet there was a mingling distress in the back of his mind and he feared for when he had to encounter the man later on.

"Sorry about that Uncle," Alyssa apologized though she didn't look as sorry as Sergay would have liked. "Don't sweat it, it's against company policy to fire you over something that doesn't even involve the company. I read it in the company guidebook that you left lying around."

Sergay felt relaxed by this information and his posture visibly loosened up. What he didn't know was that Alyssa had made all of that up and she wasn't even sure if there really was a company guidebook.

"Anyway Sergay, if you get in trouble then I would too," Rena continued, her eyes still glued to the stage. "You know how much trouble Arika can't help but to get into."

"Moooom," Arika whined as quietly as she could.

"It is true," Nina commented from her side.

"Not you too Nina," Arika said unhappily.

"I'm a witness to your screw ups. We're in the same class after all," Nina rebuked.

"Don't worry Arika," Rena said lovingly. "I'll still love you despite your faults."

"That's reassuring mom..." Arika said dejectedly.

"Well, look on the bright side!" Alyssa chirped.

"And that is...?" Arika asked hopefully, her hands clutched together.

"I'm still trying to think of it," Alyssa deadpanned, almost busting out in laughter when Arika's face fell dramatically. She ruffled the brunette's head playfully. "You're still cute in that ditzy way."

Arika brightened up at that statement. "I suppose that is better than nothing," Nina said dryly, making Arika pout at her.

"Children," Rena interrupted, breaking them out of their playful teasing. "The speech is about to end, pay attention now."

They all stood together in silence as they applauded the eldest Viola for his speech. He and his family stepped off the stage as the audience gained some kinetic energy and starting chatting amongst themselves, separating away from the stage. A few had already approached the Violas for an attempt to leave a lasting impression.

"Hmm, we need to talk to a few families. I think I felt some residue," Sergay said, his eyes scanning the crowd for infamous businessmen.

"Sergay," Rena sighed. "While you go and do business, Arika and I will be having fun and mingle which was the purpose of this party, just so you know."

"I know that Rena but we're tight on money," Sergay said, ruffling a hand through his hair. "Any small job right now would be a boost up in our finances."

Rena sympathetically patted him on the arm before walking off with Arika to talk to some other guests.

"Okay then," Sergay said, consulting the girls who came with him. "So you all know what to do?"

"Uncle, you've only told us like fifty times. We can do it," Alyssa deadpanned. "Don't worry, I'm going to talk to Marguerite, at least she'll match up to my superior intelligence, then I'll take an accidental detour through this palace as I try to find a bathroom," Alyssa said with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "Are you coming Miyu?"

"I have seen some acquaintances of mine, I think it's better if I go talk to them," Miyu replied, already backing away from the group and addressing Sergay, "I will aide you if you need me so Mr Wang."

Alyssa stared as her best friend walked away. "Oookaaay," Alyssa said confusedly. "Did everyone just see that?"

"Miyu can do as she pleases," Sergay replied. "I think she has seen some sense and decided not to let you drag her away for once."

"I do not drag her away," Alyssa rebuked. "I give her the chance to protest. She just doesn't 'cause, you know, we do everything together."

"She's not your lapdog," Natsuki muttered quietly so that Alyssa only heard it. She didn't even remember Natsuki was there.

"I never said she was nor have I treated her that way," Alyssa said, facing Natsuki fully.

"Didn't seem that way when you threw her criminal history in Sergay's face," Natsuki replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Argh! She's upset, isn't she? Only she would see it that way," Alyssa moaned, resisting the urge to throw her hands in the air.

"Reconciliations can be made later Alyssa," Sergay piped in.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Alyssa said distractingly, her mind still on Miyu. "I'll meet you when we're going to talk to the Violas, 'kay?"

"Yes, but please use proper English," Sergay asked, earning a roll of the eyes. "And you Natsuki-" The girl he had addressed was nowhere to be seen.

"I should have seen that coming I suppose," he muttered to himself before offering an arm to Nina. "Well, shall we?"

"Yes Father," Nina said, taking his arm.

* * *

Natsuki had avoided the crowds as much as she could, warily noting that a few of the girls were fellow students from her school and were looking her way. She cast her eyes around for that one person she knew would be here, the one person she could not tear herself away from no matter what.

It didn't long to find that distinctive red hair in the crowd, the slim figure in a dangerous crimson ensemble which dared to show the milky expanse of her back. As expected, the girl was surrounded by admirers and courters; all complimenting her god-knows-what, hands discretely brushing against her arm and eyes drifting off to the tempting crevice in the cleavage. Natsuki had no idea why, she found the girl absolutely dreadful yet the flirtatious atmosphere drove her wild.

Primping her suit and walking towards her confidently, Natsuki suavely slipped a territorial arm around her waist which was only a minor setback for her admirers. Seeing that they weren't backing off, Natsuki tugged on her companion a little impatiently.

"Ladies, gentlemen," she addressed them courteously. "If you excuse us, Nao and I have somewhere else to be."

Without waiting for their reaction, Nao allowed herself to be taken away. Smiling coyly, she leaned into Natsuki's tense frame and took advantage of her strange affection.

"If I were anyone else I'd have thought you liked me," she teased as they subtly moved away from the crowds and into an empty hallway.

Natsuki snorted and removed her arm. "I think this is the only time I'm glad that you are who you are," she sneered. She quickly strode away, not taking any notice of the trailing Nao who was having a little difficulty keeping up with her less-than-sensible heels. "Now I didn't just bring you out here for shits and giggles. I need you for a second."

"Aw, and I thought that was jealously earlier," Nao teased as she stumbled along. "Geeze Natsuki, how are you supposed to get a girlfriend if you don't take any consideration for the beautiful girls around you."

"Uh huh. The only girl around me is a whore hoping to pass off candy floss as a dress- Ow!"

Her response was a heel smacking the back of her head.

* * *

Shizuru bowed as a couple of elderly business associates left her after a lengthy discussion on her father's next step in his business. As much as she loved to repeat those same lines to every different person that asks that question, she came up with the white lie of not knowing what her father planned to do, saving her much time from explaining.

With a wine glass in hand, she quickly searched the area for anyone who would act as her saviour from another business associate. Thankfully, she found her saviour in the form of one Haruka Armitage. The hard-headed blonde had her unsuspecting back turned towards Shizuru so Shizuru put her glass aside in favour or striding towards her long time friend.

"Haru," Shizuru exclaimed, hands forming a loose circle around the blonde's neck. "It's been so long since we last saw each other."

Haruka turned around in Shizuru's arms and returned the hug with much vigour. Her arms enclosed the brunette's slim waist tightly without upsetting the kimono.

"Shiz!" Haruka said with just as much enthusiasm and an equally strained grin. "How nice to see you again."

Yukino Chrysant giggled into her hand at the scene. She knew that although Haruka was happy to see Shizuru again, she wouldn't openly admit it as she was doing now because the blonde had way too much pride with being Shizuru's undisputed rival and all. It was her turn to greet Shizuru and she did it with honest intentions at heart, she considered Shizuru a good friend too.

"Yukino, it's been far too long," Shizuru said honestly. She looked the girl up and down and beamed at the changes she saw. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Yukino blushed and self consciously adjusted her glasses. Receiving compliments always made her uneasy. "Thank you, as do you Shizuru," Yukino replied. "It has been far too long since we've last met."

Shizuru did not get to reply before Haruka rudely interjected. "Three months shy of two years," she said correctly. "That is too long if you ask me. You missed the rise of our empire. How long will you be staying?"

"I'm not sure to be honest, my parents have been reassuring me that this is permanent but we'll probably move if the opportunity arises," Shizuru answered, if not a little sadly.

Haruka laughed boisterously and slapped the sullen Shizuru on her back. "Cheer up love! You'll enjoy your time here, especially when you see our empire," she said.

Shizuru, back stinging from the slap, raised an eyebrow. "You've been saying "our empire" quite a lot," she noted a little confusedly, "I thought you were referring to your Armitage empire but it seems you've been talking about something else."

To her annoyance, Haruka grinned secretively. She did the motion of zipping her lips and remained silent. Yukino giggled at her childish antics and shook her head.

"She'll explain once you start attending school," Yukino answered for her.

Shizuru gave a glance at her gloating blonde friend and feigned indifference. "No that's fine, I don't really care anyway," she said airily, amused as Haruka spluttered.

"You're too easy," Yukino laughed sympathetically.

* * *

The sound of the crowd grew louder as the patrons grew familiar with each other with conversation. Alyssa and the aforementioned Marguerite had spoken to one and another but their contradicting personalities led them to part before a big scene was made. Miyu had disappeared completely much to Alyssa's chagrin as she was looking for her to set things straight between them. Sergay and Nina had both spoken to many other guests, introducing themselves and, Sergay hoped, making a lasting impression.

The most anticipated moment of all had arrived. Sergay was to introduce himself and his family to the Violas. He checked to see that all members had arrived. Natsuki was there looking bored as ever. 'That could insult the Violas,' he thought worriedly. Miyu was stood next to Alyssa, the latter passing fleeting glances at the former. 'Distraction could lead to mistakes.' Nina, of course, had stuck with him throughout the whole process of conversing and socialising. 'Can't go wrong with my girl.'

"Are you all ready?" Sergay finally asked with a waver in his voice.

"Are _you_ ready?" Alyssa asked with a quirk of her brow. "You sound like you're about to faint."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Sergay repeated, more likely to himself than to the others.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his trouser legs before walking forward with the girls in tow.

"Mr Viola," Sergay greeted the intimidating man. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I am Sergay Wang, I work under Nagi Dai Artai in the Development Department."

Their hands met in a handshake, Sergay trying not to spasm at touching the boss's firm hand. He smiled once more before setting about introducing his family.

"This is my daughter Nina Wang and these two are my nieces, Alyssa and Natsuki Kruger. This is Miyu Greer, a friend of our family," he introduced, indicating to each one when saying their names.

Shizuru masked her amazement at noticing the familiar bluenette and as much as she wanted to let her jaw drop in amazement, she refrained from doing so for the sake of dignity.

As Keijo introduced his family and made small talk with Sergay, Shizuru couldn't help but feel curious about this somewhat mismatched family. The two alleged sisters bore no resemblance and it seemed that only the daughter of Sergay's and the one named Natsuki had some sort of resemblance with their dark midnight blue hair.

Shizuru remembered the night only a few days ago and had a harder time repressing her emotions, even when their eyes met past their guardians.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I went to India, came back and found myself unable to write. Not too happy with this chapter but I just want to belt it out now, I've been idling far too long.

This is not Natsuki x Nao, this introducing of extra characters may be a little tedious and baffling but it'll make sense later on. Also I don't know what's up with Miyu, her lines were in the original story that this was from so I decided to keep it and now I'm confused with what's happening lol.

And I suck at having large groups of characters together. Dialogue doesn't flow dawg.


	5. Chapter 5

This family was quite intriguing. They weren't a family held by blood though, rather just two, or even three if you count the youngest Kruger's friend, held together with the bonds that kept normal families together. The father was speaking to Father, presumably about some business unit or the other. His alleged daughter and the young blond Kruger were speaking to Mother. Occasionally I offered my input when something was addressed at me or relevant to my interests. The Greer girl stood so still and only ever spoke when spoken to, she did not respond to the jibes the blond Kruger threw her way. The elder Kruger, however, was disinterested with conversation and gave one worded answers to my mother. Quite a riveting family indeed.

* * *

**Charming Trouble**

**Chapter V**

* * *

"So," Adella said, addressing the girls stood before her. The men had stood off to one side to discuss business leaving the female Violas with the pleasant small talk. "Do you all attend Fuuka Academy?"

"Yes Mrs Viola," Alyssa answered. "It's a really nice school. If your daughter was to enter there then I think she'd fit right in," she added innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

Adella chuckled before answering Alyssa's subtle query. "Zuru is entering the sixth year there," she said.

"Ah, that's one year below than Natsuki and Miyu," Nina informed them, glancing over her shoulder at the two mentioned. "A year above than Alyssa and I."

They were stood in a group, Adella at one side with Shizuru next to her and Nina and Alyssa at the other end in front of the quiet duo stood that rigidly behind them.

Shizuru chose this moment to enter the conversation. "Then I hope you will take care of me," she said with a polite smile directed at the girls.

Miyu nodded briskly, her face emotionless and Natsuki turned further away from the conversation, almost showing her back towards them.

"Don't worry about those two. You'd be lucky to get them to carry a conversation with you. Hell, even I'd be lucky Mrs Viola," Alyssa joked as she jerked her thumb at the two girls behind her. She hoped her charming behaviour made up for their antisocial attitudes.

Adella laughed at the charismatic girl's amusing antics. "Please, call me Adella," she offered.

"Ah, then please call us by our first names too Miss Adella," Nina said, returning the sentiment.

It was then that a blonde haired maid had politely interrupted their conversation to greet her mistress.

"Everyone, this is my maid and friend Erstin Ho," Shizuru said. She then introduced each member of the pseudo family correctly.

Nina stared transfixed at the girl once her eyes lay upon her. Erstin's straight blonde hair was kept as it usually was and despite her westerner heritage, she wore a decorated light blue kimono that accentuated her hazel eyes. Nina blushed once she realised she was staring and she started a conversation with the maid to dissipate any suspicion on her reaction.

"Do you go to Fuuka Academy too?" Nina asked, trying not to stumble over her words in front of this new girl.

"I will start alongside Miss Shizuru, I'm transferring into the fifth year classes," Erstin answered shyly as she fiddled with her fingers.

"M-Me too," Nina stuttered before correcting herself, "I mean I'll be in my fifth year. Not a transfer student that is."

Erstin giggled behind her hand and continued conversing with Nina as the other girls talked with Shizuru and Adella.

"Miss Adella, something tells me that your daughter will fit right in at Fuuka," Alyssa said as she smiled happily at Shizuru, unfazed by their predominant status.

"Ara," Shizuru ara'd. "And why do you think that?"

"Well, the school is full of young aristocratic girls," Alyssa answered. "You're young, you're insanely rich and you're a girl. Well, as far as I can tell," she added jokingly.

"I can assure you I'm a female," Shizuru replied good-naturedly.

The Violas' held the family to converse with longer than they had done the other families. This had gained them looks of contempt from those who were envious of how close they were with the popular family. The two men who had previously disengaged themselves from the conversation to talk about business matters re-invited themselves once they had covered all the subjects that could be accounted for.

They walked back to the group of girls, Keijo standing besides his wife whilst Sergay stood behind Alyssa, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, you're the one who likes cake," Keijo said impassively, his eyes trained onto Alyssa.

Sergay paled and stood stagnantly. His hand tightened and Alyssa fought hard not to wince or cringe. They had come so far in this little mission, or what Sergay thought was a mission, and anything she could say would jeopardise whatever trust he had built with the imposing Keijo Viola. But more importantly, Sergay would revoke all her internet privileges as he knew that was her weakness. She thought quickly of an excuse to aide her but when she could think of nothing

"You are mistaken," she started, "It was actually our friend who liked the cake. I was merely impersonating her, albeit a little too loudly. I apologise for my inappropriate behaviour."

"Ah, Mr Sergay," Adella said, giggle lightly. "Your family is quite enthralling."

Alyssa rubbed her head modestly.

"Perhaps we can go over what we've talked about once I visit your sector," Keijo added.

Sergay had a look of surprise splashed across his face. Never in a million years did he expect a superior family such as this to express that sort of courtesy to someone of his status, a mere worker at that.

"Yes M-Mr Viola, that would be delightful," he said smiling sincerely.

After that was said, the families exchanged pleasantries and the Viola's bid farewell so they could entertain the other guests.

"I think that went quite well," Alyssa remarked as they walked away, smug with getting along with Adella.

Sergay was ecstatic and mentally noted to himself that he must buy something to reward the girls for their exceptional behaviour.

"That was great. I'm proud of all of you," he said with a smile directed at all the girls.

"Even Nina got along with the maid eh?" Alyssa said, nudging Nina playfully with her elbow.

Nina blushed lightly but was quick to defend herself. "Erstin is the same age as I am. We were talking about education," she said sternly.

"Right," Alyssa continued, still smiling like she knew something.

"Well, we better separate and talk to some more people," Sergay said brightly. "Remember, if any situation arises, try not to alert the Violas. Oh, and don't forget about those anomalies."

Natsuki had already slinked away by then and Sergay and Nina walked away together arm in arm as a father-daughter combo.

"Alyssa, I am going to go talk to an acquaintance of mine," Miyu said rather plainly, already walking away from Alyssa.

Alyssa frowned and followed the older girl regardless of the blunt dismissal.

"What acquaintance? Are you sure you aren't just avoiding me?" Alyssa asked straight to the point.

"There is no reason for me to avoid you," Miyu said, her face and voice never betraying whether she spoke truths or lies.

Alyssa resisted the urge to roll her eyes and decided that she'd have to tread carefully on this matter as Miyu was her friend. Her closest friend. Dealing with Miyu wasn't like dealing with your average human being. Alyssa learnt through trial and error that Miyu's intellect and mentality was a lot more introverted than a regular person's, she was on a whole different level. Often Alyssa spent long amount of times psychoanalysing her relationship with those around her and she often compared her friendship to Miyu to her friendship to her other friends. At first glance her relationship often was misconceived as one of a young master and her maid or servant due to the older girl willingly submitting to her every whim, no matter how childish or outrageous they seemed and even when you were as close as Alyssa's friends were, you'd still think that Miyu trailed after Alyssa like a lost puppy. It isn't until you understand their mannerisms and behaviour that you will see that their bond goes further than friend or lovers, to a whole different level of reliance and dependence.

But if you were one of the participants in this relationship, such as Alyssa was, then you'd understand her confusion when Miyu brushed her off muttering a goodbye and exiting the hall leaving Alyssa behind.

Alyssa childishly stomped her foot on the ground and let out an aggravated sigh, startling the couple next to her. She ignored the staring couple and walked out to the deserted balcony, preferring the confinement of cold winds to sort out her thoughts than the clamouring crowds inside.

She paced up to the railing at the edge of the balcony and placed her hands on them, her eyes distractingly taking in the dark scenery as the thoughts of Miyu ran amuck in her head, causing turmoil. She replayed the day's events and tried to pinpoint the moment where she had done something to cause this barrier between Miyu and herself. When her mind turned up blank, she frustratingly slammed her fist into the railing, immediately regretting it so as the sharp pain shot up her arm straight away.

"Argh! Damn it," she cursed under her breath. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't think the inanimate object is going to answer you," a voice said from next to her causing her to leap out of her skin and jump away.

Alyssa turned to the intruder and saw that it was her dear older sister leaning against the railing with her back facing the garden that the balcony overlooked. Her hands were tucked in her pocket and she was eyeing Alyssa.

"What are you doing out here creeping up on me like that?" Alyssa snapped, rubbing her forehead to stop the incoming headache. "And I was talking to my hand. That's not inanimate."

Natsuki snorted and looked away to the humongous window that separated them from the partygoers. They were all smiling without a care in the world, most unaware of everything outside of their happy upper class bubble.

"I've been here for ages," Natsuki said with a shrug of her shoulders. "What's up with you? You didn't notice me standing here."

Alyssa sighed and walked to stand besides her sister, her arms wrapping themselves around her bony arms as she too examined the party.

"It's Miyu, she's being all weird and stuff," Alyssa vaguely said, allowing her head to fall limp against Natsuki's arm. She would have leaned on her sister's shoulder but alas, she came up short.

"For someone who's skipped some grades, you sure know how to use your words," Natsuki quipped, not pushing Alyssa away for once.

Alyssa giggled quietly before allowing herself a minute of silence to gather her thoughts.

"I think I did something to piss Miyu off," she said as her thoughts came clear.

Natsuki turned her head away, debating on whether she should tell Alyssa that she knew what was up or to let the younger girl try to figure it out herself. "What did you do?" She finally asked.

Alyssa's head turned on its perch on Natsuki's shoulder as she threw a disbelieving look at the older girl.

"I don't know, hence why I'm out here trying to think," she said testily.

Natsuki frowned and shrugged Alyssa of her shoulder, standing up straight and ready to leave. It was one thing to go outside of her personal bubble to help out her little sister but it was another thing to have her help thrown back in her face when she was not comfortable with giving it out in the first place.

"No! Wait Natsu! I'm sorry, don't go," Alyssa apologised, grabbing onto her arm to stop her from leaving. "This whole drama with Miyu has thrown me out of the loop. It's weird y'know?"

Natsuki returned to her previous position and allowed Alyssa to hug her arm and nuzzle her head into it.

"Mmm, yeah it is pretty weird. But Miyu is weird," Natsuki contributed.

"You can say that again," Alyssa muttered as she continued nestling her face into Natsuki's arm.

"Think back to the conversations you've had with her," Natsuki said. "Do you think you said anything that could offend her?"

Alyssa scrunched up her face in thought. Today's events were dull and the only conversation she and Miyu had was when they both were getting for the party. Other than that, there wasn't any conversation that went on between them if you weren't including the light banter between the whole family.

"I didn't say anything wrong," Alyssa said with a sigh. "Unless she got mad when I told her that her shoes wasn't colour coordinated with her dress. Ask Duran what's up, he'd know."

"Kinda' pointless when you can figure it out yourself. Think harder, she's not that shallow. Hmm, have you said anything about her private life?" Natsuki hinted.

Alyssa's face scrunched up once more as she recalled the day's conversation once again. Again, she couldn't come up with anything that was even remotely offensive unless asking about her home life was something you couldn't ask about nowadays.

"I didn't do anything, I'm innocent," Alyssa said with a sigh.

"Yeah right, you're anything but innocent," Natsuki mumbled before speaking up. "Think back to what you said to Sergay about Miyu."

Realisation struck abruptly.

"Oh God, you're right! Damn it, I was planning on talking to her about it before," Alyssa groaned, lightly bopping herself on her head. "Only she would take it like that."

"I'd be pretty pissed if you told someone my business," Natsuki commented.

"That's you though, you get angry over anything," Alyssa teased before returning to the matter on hand. "I'm not using her to get at Sergay though, I only said that because I'm stupid and I'm blonde and I don't think before I speak," she groaned.

Natsuki smirked and silently agreed. "Don't tell me, tell her," she advised.

Alyssa gave a determined nod and unlatched herself from her sister. She tapped her finger on her chin as she thought of an undefeatable plan. Once she conjured up something, she grinned triumphantly at Natsuki.

"I know what I'm going to say," she said giddily.

"Yeah?" Natsuki answered with disinterest as she idly examined her fingernails. "What are you doing here then? Go find her."

"Okay!" Alyssa shouted with enthusiasm, taking a few steps forward before backtracking. She turned 180 degrees on the pivot of her feet and sprung at the unsuspecting Natsuki, enveloping her in a loving hug.

"H-Hey," Natsuki said in protest as she squirmed from in between the arms as Alyssa struggled to get a good firm grip on her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to hug you," Alyssa said frustratingly as Natsuki overpowered her and easily tugged away her arms.

"Why would you do that?" Natsuki said in mock horror as she stepped away from Alyssa. "You know I don't do hugs."

Alyssa giggled and relented from trying to show anymore sisterly affection.

"Yeah, don't wanna' ruin your rep in front of-" Here she looked around the balcony as if there was a crowd, "-Wait, there's no-one here. Imagine that."

Natsuki smirked and shooed the younger girl away with a wave of her hand. Alyssa gave a thankful smile and walked back into the party with a skip in her step as her older sister watched her parade away. Once she was no longer identifiable in the masses people, Natsuki turned back around to gaze at the dark figures hidden in the almost imperceptible landscape.

Without another thought she leaped over the steel railing and landed on the concrete soundly, as if the two story drop was nothing. Strolled in the darkness casually, she made a motion with her hand, pulling out her phone and flipping it open.

With the phone pressed against her ear she said, "Hey Duran, take some notes," before cutting the call and charging full on ahead.

This was her calling, her meaning for life. Here they were, threatening the innocent who had nothing to do with them, hadn't harmed then in any way. She didn't care for the snobs inside, she just wanted to fulfil her mother's wishes and protect those who didn't deserve this.

* * *

Inside the hall, Shizuru was on her umpteenth conversation about her father's business with yet another businessman. She answered the questions that were thrown at her and her facade showed her to be interested but inside she was silently craving for an opening to escape these tedious discussions.

When the businessman finally took a pause in his talking, she politely excused herself the conversation and walked away to the balcony which she hoped was secluded. She dodged other oncoming guests and was relieved from the duty as the host's daughter once she was met with the brisk cold air.

She walked up to the railing, her heels clanking against the stone ground as she failed to notice the black figure concealed by the dark sky. It was only when the figure turned around and stepped out of the shadows did Shizuru see that she was not alone on the balcony.

She bit back a gasp at the sudden appearance and stood stark still. Before her stood the eldest Kruger, face heedless of any expression and her ever so blanched face illuminated by the moonlight. Their eyes met, a clash of rubies against emeralds, and she struggled to tear her eyes away from those vivacious viridian spheres that stood out in blunt contrast against her pale cheeks.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at the display of inelegance but offered a nod of acknowledgement before turning back around to face the scenery. She slipped the previously opened phone into her pocket so that her conversation would not be overheard. Duran would understand why she'd suddenly hung up, he was used to it.

Shizuru for her part regained her composure and strode up to the railing to stand besides the other girl. "Ara, is Miss Kruger not cold standing outside in this bitter weather?" Shizuru asked politely.

It wouldn't do to ignore her existence however she wasn't expecting a reply from the mute girl, if she judged her from her previous actions in the hall correctly. She had remained silent throughout the whole exchange of pleasantries so she was surprised to hear the younger girl speak, even if she did mutter her reply.

"I'll survive," Natsuki simply said, her eyes remaining in front of her.

No more was said and the two stood in companionable silence. After a few minutes of solitude, Shizuru sneaked a peek at the other girl through her peripheral vision only to see that Natsuki was fidgeting with her hands silently. She could only imagine it was in discomfort from the sudden intrusion of privacy. In an effort to quell her discomfort, Shizuru restarted the pleasantries.

"Are you not rejoining the festivities Miss Kruger?" Shizuru inquired, facing the other girl slightly.

Natsuki took a glance over her shoulder at the merriment of the crowd and snorted.

"Shouldn't you go back in there? You are the hostess after all," Natsuki said, still failing to make any eye contact which honestly frustrated Shizuru a little.

"I am not the hostess, I am merely the host's daughter," Shizuru corrected. "Therefore my presence isn't required. I am merely a minor dent in our image. Woe is me."

Natsuki finally looked at the other girl, eyeing her to work out if she were joking or not. When she saw the hints of mirth barely concealed in those eyes – alluring crimsons, not the brown she thought they were – she huffed and turned back to the gazing at nothing.

"Maybe you should go somewhere else to ditch this party," she recommended, hoping that the older girl would not miss her tone and leave.

But Shizuru didn't do that. She took a quick glance over her shoulder to see that a few of the maids were now walking in between the party goers, presumably in search for her. Her personal maid Erstin may have been the one to call in the search once she noticed her absence. Luckily for now her attention was diverted, taken by a young miss by the name of Nina Wang.

Shizuru giggled as she saw her maid shyly play with her hands as she spoke to the youngest Wang. This earned her a look from the Kruger that occupied the along balcony with her.

"I'm not 'ditching' the party Miss Kruger, I'm talking to a guest," she said, a falsely pleasant smile on her face.

"Well this guest doesn't want to talk to you," Natsuki retorted, turning her head away from the older one.

Once again, Shizuru was left speechless twice that night in a short amount of time and by the same person no less. The Kruger and Wang family were the one of the very few families that dared to act as themselves, no kissing up or dropping in none too subtle hints about their companies and it was this certain Kruger that so bluntly denied the company that many of the girls inside craved to seek. Also, this certain Kruger's dress sense differed from the others inside, almost as if she didn't care what people thought of her. She had a rebellious look to her and that was all it took to make Shizuru drawn to the mysterious girl.

"Very well Miss Kruger," Shizuru said with a small smile that the other girl could not see. "Please don't stay out here too long, I heard it is bound to rain very shortly."

She walked away before Natsuki could formulate a response and only heard her acknowledging grunt. Natsuki turned to watch as Shizuru rejoined the hall. At first, the maids all fawned over her, worried about what happened to her but once she reassured them she was fine, the young heirs and heiresses of major business felt like it was their turn to show her their utmost concern.

Natsuki scoffed at the flocks of boys and girls, watching as Shizuru almost disappeared from view. All of a sudden, Shizuru looked past the heads and straight at Natsuki even though she should not be distinguishable against of the darkness. When the younger girl smirked at her, Natsuki immediately looked away, choosing to face the sky instead. After a few moments had passed, droplets of rain began to make themselves known as they splattered against her forehead and cheeks.

She looked back at the hall only to find that Shizuru had disappeared amongst the people.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Very displeased with the first half of this chapter until I thought fuck it, I can't make it better. I obviously haven't had much experience in a group setting and I'm very much aware the dialogue is pure bollocks.

Let's move past that train wreck.

Thankfully the next chapter is in a new setting. I have most of it written so we should see that soon. Or not. I am unreliable.

I hate Alyssa in the first half of this. She won't ever be that annoying again I swear.


	6. Chapter 6

There's a popular idiom said when an epiphany occurs, sort of when someone appears to be an entirely different person to their apparent facade. You have to search beyond what you see. Look past the clothes, the mannerisms, the stature and really _see_ what there is to see. This is where the teachings of 'thou l not judge' come in hand. Judging people or forming an opinion before you even know someone's personality. Yeah, you've always been told not to do that yet you can't help but automatically do that.

_More than meets the eye_.

When I met Shizuru Fujino for the first time –well, sort of met-, I shouldn't have formed an opinion of her but I did. The second time, inside the hall in front of our families, I got what I expected; an impossibly polite, beautiful, young heiress. When I met her the third time on the balcony, my view of her didn't change much until the end of our one sided conversation. She put down her 'Ara, thank you sir, please sir' pretence and looked downright mischievous. I'm probably just looking into this too much but it seemed like she had more going for her than being her daddy's little girl.

Not to mention that Duran still couldn't get into her files. And to add to that, he couldn't get in the rest of her family's documents. Not even the maid's.

* * *

**Charming Trouble**

**Chapter VI **

* * *

Once the Wang/Kruger family, including Miyu, were back in their household, they all separated ways to change out of their stuffy formal clothes to something more comfortable. Pyjamas were the choice of clothing for this time of the night. Alyssa yawned widely once Miyu and she were in the solitary of her room.

"I'm beat," Alyssa announced as she flounced face first onto her bed, rumpling her party clothes. "Will you stay the night?"

"I'll be leaving," Miyu answered from where she stood rigidly at the doorway.

Alyssa immediately picked herself up despite her exhaustion, blonde locks of hair flailing helplessly as she rushed over to Miyu. She latched onto Miyu's hand and dragged her towards the bed.

"No no no Miyu, we are going to talking about this and sort it out by discussing our girly feelings," Alyssa said resolutely, sitting her down so that they were facing each other.

Miyu's stoic exterior cracked slightly and Alyssa could see the hints of unease crawling their way onto her features. Seeing any emotion from Miyu was a rarity in itself but for Alyssa, it was not so unusual behind closed doors. Alyssa liked that Miyu would only show this side for her but it tore her heart to see anything that did not relate to happiness.

"I know what I said was out of line- Wait, it wasn't offensive, it was the fact that I said it at all that bothered you right?" Alyssa asked, waiting for a conformation so she could carry on with her apology.

Miyu had her lips set in a thin line but nodded briskly. Alyssa inwardly frowned. Half of her wanted the older girl to stop her because she knew that she would probably end up rambling and sounding like an idiot but the other half wanted her to set things straight and stop Miyu from feeling whatever it was that she was feeling.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that. But yeah, I admit I was trying to say it to stop Sergay looking at you like you're a godsend or something. He's always comparing me to you and I guess it was a case of bottled up anger just exploding," she said, looking down with shame and pouting a little. "He doesn't even know what really happened, maybe if we explained it to him he will realise it's not as bad as it seems."

She was cut off suddenly as Miyu sighed in frustration. She quickly looked up to see Miyu bring a palm to her face and bury into it. That action was rarely done by Miyu so the infrequent times when she would subconsciously do it, Alyssa would squeal with glee and hug her for the unexpected show of emotion. Now though, the matter was grave and doing such a thing wouldn't be advisable.

"That's not the point Alyssa," Miyu said in an eerily calm voice.

Usually when someone was frustrated, you'd hear the hints of anger in their voice yet Miyu was an unusual being and refrained from allowing emotion seep into her voice. When you did hear that hint of feeling then that was usually an indicator that she was extremely agitated and would do something unpredictable. Luckily for Alyssa, Miyu wasn't extremely angry though it may be that Miyu wouldn't be able to harm a hair on Alyssa's head even if she was.

"Then what is the point?" Alyssa asked, trying to look into Miyu's eyes to make sure she had her full attention. "You really need to talk about this so I can understand. Don't bottle it up like you usually do."

Miyu kept her position of looking down at the bed through her fingers. Her eyes followed the sewn patterns of the quilt as she tried to formulate a reply that wouldn't hurt Alyssa. When she looked back up into Alyssa's baby blue eyes, the emotion in her eyes wavered a little before they were set in their accustomed emotionless state.

"If I tell you what the matter is then reply with an insincere apology when you're not really sorry because you didn't even know what it was in the first place," Miyu said, removing her hand to show a neutral expression.

Alyssa's lips face hardened and she wanted to protest that that was not the case but a mingling doubt in her mind told her that if she argued, she could make the matter worse than it already was. After a few minutes of hard thinking, she finally sighed and fell on her back on the bed, one of her hands still clutching Miyu's.

"Can I sleep on it? I'm really tired and I can't think under pressure. I'm not making up excuses either!" Alyssa added as an afterthought.

Miyu smiled peculiarly and gently dislodged her hand, standing up from the bed and brushing her dress down. Alyssa shot up but regretted it as a wave of dizziness passed over her.

"What are you doing Miyu?" She asked with a hand on her forehead and her eyes clenched shut.

"I'm leaving for home," Miyu answered, talking a few steps backwards towards the door.

"No!" Alyssa sprung up from the bed and latched onto Miyu once more, ignoring the slight pain. "Stay! Don't leave me please."

Even though Miyu was supposedly angry at Alyssa, she still relented to the younger girl's adorable pout and allowed herself to be directed to the bed. Alyssa then ran into her closet and started to look for some suitable clothes for Miyu to wear. A small space on the left side of her extensive closet was occupied with a neat stack of clothes that belonged to the older girl. She was at the Wang household often enough to warrant her own place at the dining table.

Alyssa selected some shorts and a form fitting tank top that seemed to be Miyu's preference for sleeping in. For herself, she got her pair of pyjama pants that had patterned bunnies on them and a loose t-shirt. She returned from the depths of the closet and handed Miyu her clothes.

She sat down next to Miyu once again and said, "Just stay the night and we'll talk more in the morning."

Miyu nodded and stood up, unclasping the straps of her dress and letting it pool around her feet. Alyssa gaped at the sudden exposure of milky white skin for a good while before fiercely blushing and running into her en-suite bathroom.

"Miyu!" She moaned. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

Miyu looked quizzically at the closed door. 'What was wrong with that?' She wondered.

* * *

When Monday had arrived, Shizuru was more than nervous at the prospect of starting a new school then she'd thought she'd be. Her trepidation would never show and it lessened when she remembered that there were two people that she already knew who attended Fuuka Academy. Tomoe Marguerite, her younger cousin who was more than infatuated with her and Haruka Armitage, her childhood playmate who had long ago declared a rivalry with her. They would be there for her and Shizuru appreciated that even though Tomoe's constant doting and Haruka's boisterous personality annoyed her a tad bit.

"Miss Shizuru," Erstin's timid voice called from outside her bedroom door. "Are you decent?"

Shizuru bit back the indescribable feeling to tease the poor girl who was probably more nervous than her. Instead, she answered in the affirmative and was met with Erstin wearing a school uniform similar to hers except Shizuru had on a beige coloured blazer instead of the standard burgundy one that was issued to the younger half of students.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" The blonde asked, eying the packed leather satchel.

"I am although I may not be able to eat much due to my nerves," Shizuru admitted.

Erstin laughed and admitted the same. They both headed down to the dining area and greeted the elder Violas respectively and stuck true to their word, eating very little. Once done with their breakfast and after words of encouragement from Shizuru's parents, they left their home in a chauffeur driven car.

The car was the high end model of the latest Bentley with its blacked out windows and shiny black finish. The car did nothing to stray away attention and Erstin had already suspected that they would cause a scene upon arriving. So far the journey to school had been uneventful until a motorbike sped past them, dangerously close to the car which caused the chauffeur to brake suddenly.

"I apologise for that miss," the chauffeur apologised, muttering under his breath about reckless drivers.

Shizuru shrugged it off and it wasn't soon until they arrived at the academy. Curious students slowed down their walk to peer at the expensive car as it pulled up in front of the school. Breaths were caught when the door opened and lustrous long legs clad in proper shoes and knee high socks were the first to be seen. Girls gazed mesmerised as Shizuru pulled herself out of the car, bushing her mid thigh grey skirt down. She tightened her red necktie and grabbed her leather satchel to stand aside for Erstin.

Erstin may not have had the grace that Shizuru was taught since she was young but she still managed to attract some looks with her well endowed chest. They shut the door and nodded at the driver who drove off leaving them to fend for themselves. Turning around, they were met with a crowd of girls. Some looked at them with curiosity, others with lust and an equal amount with adoration. All was silent for a few moments until they were attack with a sea of questions featuring from where they were from to what their three sizes were. Shizuru had managed to avoid a few questions so far but the girls were relentless in their questioning.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU GIRLS ARE DOING?"

Everyone jumped and the ocean of girls parted as if Moses had summoned them to do so. At the end of the new path was a cross looking girl with the hair the colour of mustard stood with folded arms, one hand holding a megaphone, and a fierce look in her lavender eyes. Unlike any of the other students there, she had on a light green blazer with an important looking armband on. Behind her stood a mousey brunette with tousled hair. She wore glasses that shield her olive green eyes and had on a white blazer with gold trim. She stood behind her furious classmate, placing a hand on her arm to stop her from raging further.

"Haruka," Shizuru acknowledged the blonde with a polite smile which somehow resulted in a glare from her. "I don't think you met Erstin at the party. Please meet my friend, Erstin Ho. Erstin, this is Haruka Armitage."

Haruka nodded politely but impatiently and stood aside for the other girl to come clear.

"Miss Ho, this is my friend and Student Council President Yukino Chrysant," Haruka introduced her. "Shizuru already knows her so we don't have to bother with an introduction for her."

They all exchanged pleasantries and walked away from the other students, allowing them a few moments of solitude until they arrive at the destination that the president wished for. Yukino and Erstin leaded the way whilst Haruka and Shizuru hung back a few paces behind them.

"I see you haven't changed at all Viola," Haruka smirked. "Still attracting the attention of undesirables."

Shizuru smirked back. "Likewise Armitage. Your forehead is still as big as ever I see," she haughtily replied. "In fact, it seems to have grown by a couple of centimetres."

"Go and do one Viola," Haruka sneered. "I bet you're still a closet teaophile. Who knows what will happen when you're locked in a room with some tea leaves."

Shizuru bristled at the vulgar accusation. "I'm surprised. You're actually talking correctly," she said simply.

Haruka growled and was about to fire another insult but Yukino interrupted them, announcing that they had arrived at the council room. They all entered the room, Yukino moving to sit behind a large desk with Haruka stood beside her while Shizuru and Erstin took a seat at the smaller desks in front of the larger one.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you into this school. Usually the headmistress would accommodate you but she has asked of me to perform this task," Yukino explained with a smile. "I'll have over your schedules." She handed the papers to Haruka who in turn passed them over to Shizuru and Erstin. She further explained more about the schooling system and what they had to look forward to.

* * *

At the other side of the campus, a certain blue haired Kruger was dismounting from her dark azure Ducati. She rested the bike on its kickstand and opened the seat to reveal a hidden compartment. She then pulled out articles of clothing then scouted the area to see if there were any potential voyeurs. Seeing none, she slipped off her black and red leathers and had gotten her skirt up as fast she could but not her shirt.

As she was fumbling with the buttons on her shirt, she turned around again to search the area again and jumped in shock at the other figure who had seemingly conjured out of nowhere.

"Damn it! What the hell are you doing here?" Natsuki barked out as she tried to steady her erratic heartbeat.

Before her stood a familiar young girl with red shoulder length hair and piercing green eyes. She donned the same uniform as Natsuki except her blazer was orange instead of burgundy. She had a permanent smirk on her face and her stance was predatory, her hip cocked to one side whilst one arm held onto it, the other holding up a camera phone with the camera angled at Natsuki.

"Well well Kruger, didn't know ya was giving a free show," she sneered as she zoomed in on the older girl's exposed cleavage.

Natsuki snarled and covered herself with one hand, using to grapple the pink device.

"What are you doing pervert?" Natsuki shouted as she finally gave up and turned around to hurriedly button up her shirt. She then grabbed her blazer and shrugged it on whilst slipping on her sneakers and winding her tie around her neck to tie later on. She then stowed her leathers into the compartment and shut it. Making sure she had all the precautionary locks in place for maximum security, she wheeled the motorbike into some bushes so it was cleverly hidden and returned to the younger girl.

"Delete that off your phone now," she ordered, giving a nasty glare to the redhead who waited around to rub the indecent video in her face.

"Yeah right. Do you know how much Hallard would pay to see this?" The younger one grinned mischievously.

Suddenly, Natsuki lunged for the ugly pink mobile and succeeded in holding onto the fingers of the other girl who gripped it.

"Let go now," Natsuki ordered as she tried to twist it out of the clamp like hold.

"Ooh, you're getting frisky," Nao whispered sultry. She sensuously rubbed her body against Natsuki's while they were close. "My my, you ought to be tied up and whipped for being very bad."

Natsuki blushed but did not reply as she continued her attempt. The redhead refused her the phone and the two struggled for a little while longer to win authority over the mobile. Both girls were so engrossed in their battle that they did not hear the shrill school bell ringing to indicate the start of the day. It was only when the redhead had painfully dug her claws into Natsuki's hand did they stop their bickering.

"Damn spider," Natsuki muttered whilst she ruefully rubbed her hand. "Trying to sink your teeth into everything."

"Shut up mutt, that's more of your thing," the other girl bit back.

She took a glance at the phone's display screen and her eyes widened as she registered the time.

"Screw you Kruger, I'm late!" She said as she took off in a run towards school in an effort to decrease the overtime.

"Yeah, whatever Juliet!" Natsuki shouted at the retreating figure. "The fuck is wrong with you..."

The running girl turned around and shook a fist in the air shouting "It's Nao!" leaving Natsuki to snigger as she took a much steadier pace towards the school building. The bluenette brought out her ever present phone and flipped it open to phone the one person she could always rely on.

"Duran, delete that video."

* * *

Yukino and Haruka exited the council room followed by Shizuru and Erstin. The President excused herself claiming that she had to set up the assembly to announce their arrival and left the task of showing them their homeroom to Haruka.

"Your classroom is closest Miss Ho so I'll take you there first," Haruka said. "This area of the school we're in has classrooms dedicated to clubs and such. Amongst the Council room you'll find clubs such as the anime club, the literature club... The newspaper club." She muttered the last under her breath with contempt. "We encourage the student body to run and manage these clubs independently and if they are doing exceptionally well then we can issue funds for things such as tournaments and club trips."

"Sounds great, I'll surely join one," Erstin commented, looking at the posters and flyers that they passed as they walked down the hallway. 'Cloud watching club... How odd.'

"It is. You can get recommendations for when you go into further education. It'll make it a tad bit easier to apply to a university," Haruka explained. "What about you Shizuru? Anything catch your fancy?"

"The Student Council looks quite amiable. I wonder, do you allow regular students to join?" Shizuru asked, noticing how Haruka eyed her wearily.

"It's more like we pick out the suitable candidates," Haruka explained smugly. "Don't get your hopes up."

Shizuru ignored the blonde's jeer and carried on walking down the hallway. Erstin playfully rolled her eyes and followed them. They all continued to walk through various corridors, Haruka commenting on which area of the school they were on. The science labs, the English block, the music rooms, the art studios. They finally stopped in front of one room and Haruka motioned Erstin to follow her and for Shizuru to stay put.

She introduced Erstin to the class and to the teacher, a young woman in her mid twenties with very short dark blonde hair. She had a prominent beauty spot under her right set of ocean blue eyes and her face was etched with a soft smile that irradiated her gentle nature.

"Well Erstin, introduce yourself and give us a little information about yourself," the teacher said warmly.

Erstin did just that and when finished, Haruka spoke up from where she was watching at the doorway, "I'll leave you to it Miss Steinberg."

"Thank you Haruka. Erstin, our only available seat is next to Arika," Shizuru and Haruka heard the teacher say as they walked away.

"We have homeroom together with Mr Sakomizu," Haruka said as they went through another long hallway. "Each block of building houses one year. Take the science labs for instance. All the first years have a science teacher as their homeroom tutor. Ours is a Geography one."

"Seems like quite an adept system," Shizuru commented.

"Hell yeah! You better expect that from Fuuka," Haruka said with notable pride.

Shizuru smiled at her friend's antics. It was no secret that Haruka, or even the whole Armitage legacy took pride in everything that they do. Shizuru's and Haruka's parents often met to discuss their business partnership and for 'fun,' as Haruka's mother put it. It wasn't that the Violas hated the Armitages, far from it. The males of the two respectable families had grown up attending the same school together. They had a fairly competitive nature, one always wanting to come out on top of the other but as they had gotten older, Keijo had matured a whole lot more than the other man and became much more reserved. That did not deter the Armitages though, they still kept in contact with the family and met as often as their busy schedules allowed them to.

"I imagine that Haruka must have played a big part in Fuuka's glory," Shizuru said to make conversation.

"Yeah- Wait a minute. Are you being sarcastic?" Haruka asked suspiciously, pausing from just turning around the corner to standing in front of Shizuru.

"Why, of course not Haruka," Shizuru answered, smiling her killer smile.

"You never call me 'Haruka' unless we're in front of company. Don't forget who you're messing with here! I'm in a high position in the student council," Haruka said somewhat childishly.

"Ara, I did not mean to offend the President's assistant," Shizuru said with a fake sincere tone.

"Assistant?" Haruka bellowed disbelievingly. "I'll have you know I'm the Executive Director!"

The two were so lost in their argument, or Haruka was, that they didn't hear the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching their current location over the volume of Haruka's voice. A body collided with Haruka's back, cutting her off in middle of a sentence. Haruka's strong frame didn't allow her to stumble much but it was still enough to make her knock into Shizuru and cause an embarrassing moment for them.

Haruka pulled back violently and turned around to glare at the person who had interrupted them and cause her lips to brush Shizuru's cheek. The redhead who had confronted Natsuki earlier on now stood before Haruka looking displeased.

"Hey ya meathead," Nao said as she backed up. "What are you doing standing there like a brick?"

Haruka fumed, the blood cells rushing to her cheeks and Shizuru amusingly wondered if steam would shoot out of her ears next.

"Actually, I don't care. I'm late to my freaking homeroom," Nao said hurriedly as she took off once again before Haruka had the chance to say anything.

Haruka stood dumbfounded for a few seconds before copying the other girl's motions and chasing her, all the while shouting obscenities. Shizuru gazed at them until they turned a corner and disappeared. Without Haruka there to guide her, she had to find the Geography block all on her own. Granted, she could ask a teacher or a student passing by but that was if there would be one crossing her path.

So far she had exited the building and there was no-one in sight. She walked to another building but the posters and advertisements told her clearly that it was not the right place. She walked through the hallways to the other exit and towards another block. True, she could always knock on a classroom door and ask the teacher for directions but she'd rather not attract attention and allow rumours to spread throughout the school.

She sighed and slowed down her pace to enjoy the gentle breeze while she could, before the chaos erupted following the dilemma of being the new kid. She saw a bench that overlooked one of the beautifully botanic gardens that were splattered across the campus and took a seat to have a moment to herself. She took in the extraordinary surroundings, not in the least worrying that she could be late to homeroom or assembly. At some point Haruka will realize that she had left Shizuru behind and would come looking from her.

Tearing her eyes away from the colourful array of flowers, Shizuru stood up and went into the labyrinthine garden, taking turns left and right. It was on a particular left that she finally saw a person.

It was a girl with memorable midnight blue hair that reached just past the middle of her back. Shizuru smiled as she recalled the girl as the cold Kruger from the party and she quickened her pace to catch up with her.

'Ara, let's hope she is not as hostile as she was that day,' she thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Just quickly uploading this them I'm off again. I haven't had much time to look it over so sorry for any inconsistencies (● ´ ε ｀ ●)

I have the next chapter ready, it needs minor editing and the chapter after that is partially written. However, I don't think I'll be able to write as often as I should anymore. I'm busy!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for reading.

(⌒▽⌒)


	7. Chapter 7

I wasn't disinterested as I trudged around the school from building to building. If truth be told, my parents kept a tight leash on me and never let me wander out on my own unless I was with someone who could defend themselves –and me. They had forgotten about me spending most of my life in the dojo which was their request might I add. The garden looked fascinating and there was something that compelled me to go there. It seemed like this was a place I was going to visit more often, especially if it was a tranquil den where I could segregate myself from attention. It was when I walked into the garden did I see the notable Kruger who had been rude to me on the balcony. I won't speak false words; she brought out emotions in me so easily that I had forgotten to be the prim and puritanical Viola that I was brought up to be. It may have been her indifference to my status that did it.

* * *

**Charming Trouble**

**Chapter VII **

* * *

"Miss Kruger," Shizuru called out to the walking figure.

Natsuki turned at the sound of her name, raising an eyebrow at Shizuru before a wave of recognition passed through her eyes. She said nothing and when Shizuru realised she was going to stay silent, she spoke again.

"Miss Kruger is late to homeroom. Will she not get in trouble?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki snorted. "Won't you?" Was her rebuttal, successful in not answering the question which may have revealed her intentions to skip school altogether.

It was no secret to the whole school about Natsuki's poor attendance. She had unknowingly built a reputation for herself and held the title of being the school's rebel. She hated the label, it was degrading and when she did show up at school, she drew lingering glances from the other students. A perk of her reputation was that it stopped them from going further than looking though there were still some who had approached her with adoration shining in their eyes. In cases like these, it took more than her death glare to throw them away.

"It seems that Armitage has left me to chase after a poor girl," Shizuru said with a pout. "She was supposed to take me to my homeroom but now, sadly, I am alone."

Natsuki said nothing and carried on walking, Shizuru falling in step with her. They walked on in silence through the garden and when Natsuki took a right, Shizuru also took a right. When Natsuki took a left, Shizuru also took a left. When they were nearing the end of their trek through the garden, Natsuki finally spoke up.

"Why the hell are you following me?" Natsuki asked gruffly, stopping once more to confront Shizuru.

"I'm not following you, we are merely taking the same paths," Shizuru explained, waiting for Natsuki to start walking once again.

"Oh really? Where are you headed then?" Natsuki questioned, smirking when Shizuru came up with blanks. "Yeah, I thought so."

Shizuru caught the smirk and was determined to not let the elusive Kruger have the upper hand.

"I think The Natsuki Kruger has just graced my presence by having a full conversation with me," Shizuru said in false shock. "Even after Miss Alyssa had said it would be impossible to carry on a conversation with either Miss Kruger or Miss Miyu."

Natsuki wanted to say something back, possibly in not so pleasant words, but held herself back knowing that she would only be fuelling what Shizuru had just said. Instead, she turned around and stomped off leaving Shizuru to fall in step with her once more.

They walked past buildings in silence once again, Natsuki walking faster in an effort to leave Shizuru behind. It wasn't long until Haruka popped up again, panting as she came across a brooding Natsuki and a cheerful Shizuru, not that she took any notice of the former for the latter was her charge.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Viola," Haruka managed to say in between intervening breaths. "Where did you run off to?"

Shizuru's face looked torn from amused and offended. "Armitage, you were the one who gave chase to some poor student," Shizuru corrected her. "For your sake, I won't let anyone know about this incident."

"'For my sake'? If you got something to say Viola, don't sugar-coat it," Haruka snarled. "I was just doing my duty as the Executive Director, I planned on returning but you weren't there."

"Did it slip your mind to tell me?" Shizuru questioned.

Natsuki stood aside, forgotten in the midst of their insignificant argument. It was always funny to see Haruka get so riled up, which didn't take much to be brutally honest, but now it was taking the biscuit. Shizuru knew exactly which buttons to push and even if Haruka was a bit sloppy in her execution, she still hit Shizuru's soft points too.

What was funnier than seeing a riled up Haruka was seeing Shizuru drop her cover. Natsuki grinned when she saw Shizuru clench her fist and throw back another insult. It was so... alluring to see a graceful figure of society let loose all the steam and act like a human being rather than a doll pruned to perfection.

"And this brings us back to the subject of your forehead!" Shizuru said with venom.

"Are we stating imperfections now?" Haruka sneered, unconsciously tugging on her fringe. "Apart from your caffeine addiction, you don't have many do you?"

"What are you saying Armitage? Everyone has imperfections," Shizuru answered.

Haruka laughed manically as if what she just said was absurd. "Yes, but think about it. How many girls would kill to hear about yours?"

Natsuki was torn in between hearing the prideful Haruka and elegant Shizuru's deepest secrets and giving the girls some privacy or stopping them before one did something too rash. Natsuki found it amusing, seeing two figures who wouldn't be caught dead doing something as petty as throwing small insults at each other do exactly that and hell, watching the two heirs verbally battled it out was better than any wrestling show she'd ever seen.

Natsuki coughed into her fist and the two girls turned their heads to her so fast that it would be no surprise if one of them developed a sudden cramp.

"I think we should head to our individual homerooms before it's too late," Natsuki suggested.

It was not like she was going to tell them that she was being considerate and was stopping them before a rumour about their rivalry could be spread throughout the school like wildfire.

"Kruger! How long have you been standing there?" Haruka asked with such ferociousness that it was more of a demand than an inquiry.

"I've been here the entire time," Natsuki answered, looking disinterested in what Haruka had to say.

Haruka fumed even though what Natsuki just said wasn't offensive in the slightest. The elder Kruger's attitude annoyed her immensely, she felt that she couldn't let a delinquent like that just act so normal after thinking she could just skip school and hand work in late. And what infuriated her to no end was the way she made remarks with such nonchalance! She needed to be put in her place and if no one was willing to do it, Haruka was ready to step up to the plate and do the dirty work.

"So you're late huh? Well guess what Kruger?" Haruka said, not even waiting for Natsuki to answer her. "You've just earned yourself a detention!"

"Good luck getting me to go," Natsuki said as she turned around and walked off.

Haruka growled once more that day and was prepared to take physical action but Shizuru's hand on her arm stopped her from taking that one step forward.

"Relax Haruka, Miss Kruger was showing me to our homeroom, a job you forgot," Shizuru said. "I'm afraid _I_ hindered _her_." Natsuki stopped in her steps and turned her head to show that she was listening.

Haruka looked suspiciously between the two, wondering if they were conspiring to keep the delinquent out of trouble. It was not her fault that her mind first jumped to suspicion. Because of her council position she dealt with liars and cheats on a regular basis. Late comers were no odd occurrence either.

"Okay. I'm buying that for now," Haruka said, her eyes still darting from Natsuki's to Shizuru's. "Kruger, you go and take Shizuru to Mr Sakomizu's class while I'll chase the punk who gave me the slip."

When she heard no further objections, Haruka turned away and headed to where she thought Nao would be. Shizuru watched her walk away and turned back with a smile to Natsuki, only to frown when she saw that Natsuki was a few steps ahead of her. She looked around and noticed that they were still fortunate enough to have privacy so she jogged the rest of the remaining distance.

"Don't think that I owe you now," Natsuki said once Shizuru was alongside her. "I'm just going to take you to your class and leave."

"Ara, I never said that Miss Kruger has to return the favour," Shizuru replied smoothly, making Natsuki slightly blush when she realised what she had said was true. "Nor do I expect her too."

"Good then... Because I wouldn't anyway," Natsuki finished lamely, cursing herself for the bad snappy retort.

"So rude Miss Kruger, to assume I would ask anything of you," Shizuru teased.

Natsuki was accustomed to girls teasing her, there were a few 'fans' that were bolder than the rest and approached her. Of course, most didn't get past the Kruger death glare but there was only a selected few that managed to throw innuendos after euphemisms at her. If it weren't for their adoration of her then maybe she would have considered them.

But to Natsuki, she had assumed too much of Shizuru's reputation and took her teasing as arrogance and mocking.

"I'm sure that whatever I give you won't be high enough for your standards," Natsuki said dryly.

Shizuru wanted to frown but instead she smiled at the hostility the younger girl radiated. It seemed to fuel the girl's anger as Natsuki glanced at Shizuru and rolled her eyes at the smile.

"No, that was not a compliment," Natsuki deadpanned.

Shizuru did not have the chance to reply because they came to a standstill outside a door. She sneaked a glance through the window the door offered and saw a rounded man with round glasses and an afro.

"That's Sakomizu," Natsuki explained briefly.

She turned abruptly and was about to walk away but a strong grip on her wrist stopped her from moving. She followed the hands, up to the blazer clad arm and past her neck and her luscious lips to her straight nose and finally landed on her eyes. The mask of indifference that they usually held was breaking down and she could see flecks of worry coming forth. Was Shizuru Viola actually scared of going into class?

Natsuki looked down and shuffled uneasily. The older girl still had a grip on her arm yet she did not say a word, all was said in those spheres that hid away her emotions.

"Do you want me to introduce you?" Natsuki asked, her voice unintentionally softening.

Shizuru bit her lip in worry and Natsuki watch mesmerized as her front teeth teased the pouty bottom lip. When she found that she was staring, she jerked her head up and blushed lightly. Shizuru was unaware of what may have caused the blush but she had a general idea that it was her that caused it. She wanted to tease Natsuki but her own situation had gotten a hold of her and she swallowed the lump that had formed itself in her throat.

"I'd appreciate it if Miss Kruger at least informed Mr Sakomizu," Shizuru answered, just as soft.

Her hand lowered to hold onto Natsuki's cold one and Natsuki felt her blush intensify. She squeezed the hand reassuringly before letting go to rudely shove open the door and announce her presence to the teacher who was in mid speech.

"Ah, Kruger. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sakomizu sighed.

"You have a new student. I'm here instead of Armitage to make sure she gets settled nicely," Natsuki said bluntly as she ignored all the eyes that were on her.

Sakomizu looked pass Natsuki to see Shizuru standing in the doorway. After some hushed whispers between him and Natsuki, she left to go to Shizuru.

"He said he'll introduce you when you're ready," Natsuki told her, standing aside for Shizuru to enter.

When Shizuru took a step forward, Natsuki backed away, stuffing her hands into her skirt's pockets and turned to walk away.

"Thank you Miss Kruger," Shizuru called to the retreating figure.

Natsuki merely raised a hand over her shoulder and resumed her path down the corridor. Once of out the building, she sighed and leaned against the wall as the breeze played with her locks. What just had happened was something Natsuki was definitely not accustomed to.

'Shizuru Viola is something else entirely.'

In front of an audience, she acted her part as the perfect daughter but behind closed door, 'and locked in a room with Haruka,' Natsuki snorted, she sure was something else.

She pushed off the wall and walked away. A little while later she stopped outside her classroom to peer through the window only to see her mad homeroom teacher parading about at the front of the class. Her hair was tied up in its usual disarray red spikes, resembling a pineapple and her green eyes shone mirthfully as she explained something with great, exaggerated detail.

Natsuki sighed and paused with her hand on the handle. She could just walk away right now and save herself the uncomfortable situation that she knew would come if she opened that door... and yet she did not walk away. Instead she pushed the handle down which announced her presence to the class. The teacher immediately turned at the interruption, a maniacal grin making itself known on her face.

"Nat!"

Natsuki shut the door behind her and eyed her teacher as she sprung towards her, arms outstretched to either hug, tackle or glomp. Natsuki dodged her and pushed her palm against the older woman's hip, throwing her off balance and sending her straight into a cabinet that just happened to be placed there.

Natsuki ignored the teacher's whining and the student's incredulous looks and took her place behind a dark haired student with spectacles gave her an interested look. Once the teacher had shrugged off the blatant avoidance, she resumed what she was doing previously and the aforementioned student turned in her seat and grinned at Natsuki.

"So Natsuki," the charcoal haired one started, her handsome chiselled features easily etched into a playful grin. "Why are you so late? An early rendezvous with a mysterious lover?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes as she rested her head on her upturned palms, her eyes drifting away and out of the window. She missed the look she was given and wouldn't have cared much about it if she didn't miss it.

"Natsuki, entertain me now or else I won't leave you alone for the rest of the day," she said as she playfully rolled her eyes at her friend. Natsuki continued to ignore her. "I think we've got a bunch of lessons together today. Oh yes we do, I'll continue being like this," the dark haired one persisted.

Natsuki regarded her lazily before addressing the nuisance, "I woke up late and decided to take my time Chie. Nothing else, so leave me alone."

"No-one can deceive me," Chie announced readily, scrutinising Natsuki's disposition. "I'll get to the bottom of this."

Natsuki sighed as she leant back in her seat. "Hallard, there's nothing to get to the bottom of," Natsuki said as she crossed her arms and stared at Chie dead in the eye.

"Okay whatever, maybe you're the only person who can lie to me," Chie brushed her off before stopping abruptly. "Man, why do you call me Hallard more than you call me Chie. You've stopped calling Mai by her last name."

"Sometimes people don't like you," Natsuki said, inwardly laughing at her sulking friend.

"Hey, you hooligans at the back! Don't make me come there and beat the silence into you!" The teacher threatened with a piece of chalk.

"Yeah right Midori," Chie shouted back. "Can you even beat silence in someone?"

"Who cares! We've got an assembly to crash," the teacher stated. "Rumour is that there are two new kids in school."

The whole class stood to set off to the assembly hall. Chie lingered at the back so that she was well away from Midori's prying ears and had enough privacy to talk to Natsuki. Natsuki only lingered because she wanted the end seat in the assembly hall.

"How long do you think it'll take for me to get them?" Chie said, suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

Natsuki smirked. "I bet neither of them will sleep with you ever," she said.

"You want to make this a little more interesting?" Chie said confidently, happy that Natsuki was interested in her endeavours for once.

"No," was Natsuki's blunt answer as she walked off, leaving Chie behind.

Once they neared one of the doors that allowed entrance to the hall, Chie perked up as she caught sight of the Student Council and two unfamiliar figures stood with them a little ways away from them. One of them turned as if knowing they were being watched and Chie straightened her posture and smoothed out her hair. She offered a wink to the taller one who was looking their way and the girl either ignored her or did not see her at all as she offered a small wave to Natsuki.

Stunned, Chie dropped her jaw and turned to Natsuki who only avoided their eyes and walked ahead of her. Chie ran to catch up to Natsuki.

"Natsuki you dog!" Chie hollered, accidently projecting her voice so that many students heard her. "Late my ass! You were- mmph mmph!"

Natsuki turned back with crimson cheeks and was relieved to see that Midori had her hands over Chie's mouth, the most practical way to get her to stop talking. She nodded at Midori and walked away even faster.

"You always have to show me up!" Midori hollered once Natsuki walked away.

"You do that yourself," Chie smirked as she dodged Midori's playful swipe.

A passing teacher saw and bristled at the childish teacher.

"Sugiura, mind your environment," she said. "You're supposed to be setting an example for your students."

"I hear ya Helene," Midori grumbled once she saw who spoke. She straightened up her students to stand in a straight line.

Shizuru eye's followed the retreating back of Natsuki's once more, smirking when she caught the tell tale signs of a blush. She was abruptly pulled from her staring by a subtle shove from the rival blonde. Frowning at her, she returned her attention to the Student Council and followed the conversation once more. The day had barely begun and events have already spiralled out of control.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Phew, I seem to be on top of everything so I have had the time to get this one out. Next chapter I will ease in some new elements so it could be eventful. Somehow I always make Chie sound a bit like a sleazeball so I'll work on that too :P

Is that the next chapter I see all ready and done? Nope! Just Chuck Testa.

A.K.A. next chapter will take a while.


End file.
